The Withering Amaranth - Part 3: Ludus Perficitur
by Plague Doctor of Mind
Summary: The End Game is near, and a Glorious Crusade threatens every way of life across the Multiverse. The Saints' March lost a battle, but the war against Pryus is not over. They'll find themselves rallying in The Citadel, discovering a hierophant whose past and connections could be an asset. As the End Game draws nearer to execution, champions must rise to prevent Pryus' grand crusade.
1. Ch18-The Heirophant's Citadel

In a black void where death is defined, Sayaka drifts in the stupor space, suspended as if she's underwater. Her eyes were half-closed and her expression is that of shattered hope; she hasn't felt such a loss for some time. She felt some strength in her body, but she didn't see any point in using it, especially in the middle of nowhere

All she can do in this void was lay there motionless, reflecting.

_Is it over?_

_..._

_Yes, it is over... and we lost..._

_We gave all we got against him, and it wasn't enough... We fought through all his waves, suppressed his tower defenses, and defeated his generals... only to fail at seizing the tower..._

_He came back hard and show no mercy on us..._

_We ran... ran l__ike scared animals trying to flee from the hunters... _

_That's all we are to Pryus...That's what he does to anyone against him._

_He had such power to turn us from fighters to cowards... _

_He made this game so unfair just by that power alone._

_There's nothing we can do to stop him now..._

_I wish we could've done more..._

_Homura... you deserted us... I'll never forgive you for what you done..._

_Madoka... Kyoko... Mami... I wish we were just back in Mitakihara before all this happened..._

_Duo... I just wish there was more we could do together..._

_Parasoul... Pit... Everyone..._

_..._

_I'm sorry... it was an honor to fight with you all..._

_And if this is where I'll die..._

_..._

_So be it..._

Sayaka used her strength to curl up. She began to sob, each teardrop shed was a piece of hope shed. But moments later, she found herself gently floating own and landing on a smooth surface. She still curled up and sitting.

A light appeared before her, and she looked up at the silhouettes of a man and a woman. Their silhouettes are barely detailed as the light was too obstructing for Sayaka to see how they looked. Yet, she can make out some wings from the woman silhouette.

The woman mostly spoke to Sayaka while the man remained silent.

"Don't give up, child." The woman lends Sayaka a hand. "Rise, Magical Girl, I have my faith in you and The Saints' March."

Sayaka looked at her with doubt but took her hand anyway. The woman helped Sayaka up, and she had both her hand's holding Sayaka's hand. The touch of the woman's hands was warm and full of love and relief. It was a healer's touch that Sayaka never felt before; Any tightening from her chest and stress and frustration in her mind fades slowly and surely.

Then is slightly halted as Sayaka questioned the woman.

"But Pryus won... it's over," Sayaka argued, "What's the point?"

The woman shook her head. "One battle shouldn't declare the end of a war. Though as much as I want such conflicts to end in the Multiverse, understand that there's a battle for another day. Find that opportunity to make things right in the Multiverse."

Sayaka never thought of that, and she took a deep breath. She smiled slightly, holding onto whatever hope is left within her, healing her mind and heart. While one hand was held by the woman's, Sayaka's other hand was gently placed over where her heart is.

Here, in this void, she makes a promise: I will end Pryus' crusade.

Soon the light was glowing brighter and brighter until it was blinding Sayaka. Sayaka, in response, closed her eyes, still smiling.

_...Yet, a light has shown me that my hope wasn't gone... Not all is lost... It's still there deep inside us..._

_And I will not let it go now._

...

_Vitomir Riley Pryus, It's not over._

_The fight has only just begun._

* * *

Sayaka gasped and quickly got up, awakening from a dream that felt more like a near-death experience. She found herself dressed in a periwinkle nightgown and a number of bandages covering most of her body and all over her ankles and calves. She checked her neck and still felt the mysterious crystal infections with horrifying powers. She was in a comfy king-sized bed fit for two, with a lovely Elizabethian four-post style with silk curtains open.

As she looked at her surroundings, it was a special bedroom containing with smooth marble floors, a sky blue ceiling, nightstands, cedar tables and chairs, a closet room, a personal bathroom, a small study, an art studio, a personal computer desk, a game area, and a balcony with a view of a sanctuary city. There was even a doorway leading to probably other rooms in this unknown home.

The city that can been seen at the balcony was filled with hybrid structures that are nothing like that of Mitakihara. Some structures made the city's beauty and vibes like Mesopatamia, Babylon, and Siam; Some structures made the city's fortification like that of Rome and Byzantium. Overall, the city was a melting pot of the humanities.

The orange skies indicate that the sun is setting.

Sayaka then realized something: her Soul Gem. She quickly looked for it until she hears a voice.

"You're a fool for standing up against Pryus like that," the voice began.

"Who's there?" Sayaka reacted.

Sayaka turns her head to where the voice came from, finding a stranger was sitting across from her. He was holding in his hands something that glowed blue — her Soul Gem. At first, she thought the person was going to hold it like a bargaining chip until he continued.

"Don't worry, I'm a friend." The person seemed to be calm. "I believe this belongs to you, Miss Sayaka Miki."

As Sayaka looked closely, the person got up and stepped into the light. They're revealed to be a young man about the age of 18 to 20, over 5 foot and 5 inches, fair light skin, brown hair and eyes, and an average handsome complexion. He's dressed in a light cotton shirt, beige shorts, and Roman-like sandals. There was a black tux, white cape, a bird mask with black hat, piled on a nightstand next to the chair he was sitting in.

When the young man approached Sayaka, he places her Soul Gem in her hands. He had her close up her hands, telling her to keep the gem close to her.

"My name is Noah, the Hierophant, and you're safe here... for now." Noah got up and stepped over to the closet room.

"And... Where am I, exactly?" Sayaka carefully got up to move, sitting at the edge of the bed.

Noah enters the closet, searching for a few pieces of clothing. "You're in The Citadel, the last sanctuary in the Fabric... and it probably won't be that way for long."

Moments later he came out with folded clothes prepared for Sayaka. He places them on the nightstand next to her. He gestured her to get up.

"Can you stand?" Noah asked.

Sayaka scooted forward so that her feet would touch the floor. When she tried to stand on her own two feet, she had to slow down to ease the pain coming from the patches injuries. Her soul gem had this healing factor that and treat her wounds, but somehow it was healing slowly. She nearly stumbled. Noah wanted to help, but she didn't want Noah to go through the trouble.

Once Sayaka was able to stand, she stepped over to the nightstand to take the clothing.

"I hope the clothes are okay, they were originally a gift for someone but I think they'll fit on you." Noah unfolded the clothes and showed each piece of the ensemble, "I had someone dye them a little to change them from green to blue."

The ensemble consisted of a periwinkle shawl, a light blue silk shirt with short sleeves, a pair of light blue slacks, a royal blue waist sash, and comfortable grey hand-woven shoes. Sayaka was quick to accept the clothing.

Before she can change from the nightgown to the given clothes, she looked at Noah with an eyebrow raised.

"Uhm... do you mind?" Sayaka asked.

"Oh, my apologies." Noah leaves the bedroom for Sayaka to have her privacy.

* * *

Once Sayaka is dressed, Noah guides her out of his residence, which was like a labyrinth mansion. Outside, she got to see the entire beauty of this haven city that Noah called The Citadel.

It was hidden pretty well in a valley of a mountain range, building out of marble, granite, and clay. Vegetation grew about in this haven as orchards, farms, and hanging gardens. The people that lived here varied, but most were dressed in either a Roaring-Twenties-Renaissance fashion or a Roman-Siamese-Persian fashion. Their occupations and talents also varied, giving this haven a prosperous vibe. The residence that Noah lived in was made of alloys and marble to create a Greco-Roman Modernist, and Renaissance architecture. Thus, making it stand out among The Citadel's other buildings. The streets were tiled with rhombus and stars. The lamp posts were twisted, hanging electric lanterns.

Noah has some explaining to do while he took Sayaka somewhere. "I found you near a stream during my walk outside the Citadel with a friend. I had to take you into The Citadel to treat you of your wounds. If wasn't your time to die."

Sayaka then wondered about her friends and the allies in The Saints' March. She recalls most of them didn't make it, and those that did retreat were probably scattered in the Fabric. She wanted to be sure that they're alive.

"Am I the only one that you found?" Sayaka wondered.

"Not exactly... the rest of the night, I sent my friend with some rescue parties to quietly rally survivors that are out in the Fabric. I lead my own rescue party to search the area where I found you, and only found a meager 32 survivors of the Battle of Shinar." Noah was bringing Sayaka to a hospital.

_The Battle of Shinar? Is that what our siege is called now? _She thought.

Sayaka and Noah stopped at a hospital.

"I'll be taking you to the survivors who are in this hospital. And if you're going to ask, the only reason you were in my residence was that we never expected so many. There weren't any rooms." Noah kept the door open for Sayaka as they entered. "After you, miss."

When they entered the hospital's recovery room, Sayaka can recognize most of the survivors were Parasoul's Black Egret troops. However, among those soldiers were not soldiers at all: Madoka Kaname, Eren Jaeger, Armin Arlert, Twilightsparkle, Rainbowdash, Fluttershy, John Egbert, Pit, Parasoul and Duo Maxwell II. Out of all of them, Duo was the most mortally wounded.

Noah was suddenly surprised as Sayaka quickly ran over to Duo.

"Maxwell!" Sayaka worried.

Duo can barely hear, but he can recognize her voice. He had his entire ribcage broken, his right shoulder and shoulder blade were shattered, his liver and right lung were ruptured, and his heart is slowing down. It was a terrifying thing for Sayaka to see, and it's making her cry.

"I-it's good to see you again... but you're hurt!" Sayaka worried. "Here's let me heal you."

Sayaka took out her soul gem and uses half her magic to try and heal him without getting into Magia Overload. The healing didn't work.

"Come on, don't give up on me!"

Sayaka tried again. It didn't work. Using up all that magic was making her soul gem emit blue static. She will exhaust herself if she attempted any further.

"I won't give up, Duo! You'll live!"

Sayaka was going to do it a third time and risk Magia Overload, but Duo used one of his hand to stop her.

"Sayaka... please don't..." Duo halted.

"No... No! Don't give up! Don't die on me! You promised not to die!" Sayaka begged. "I don't want to lose another..."

Duo shook his head. "Don't worry... at least I did what I could to protect you all... I just wish I could stay alive long enough to take you home with me... after all this is over... Will you still want that?"

Sayaka is tearing up. "I still do, Duo. I want to see everything." She then confessed. "I still love you... I always will..."

Duo smiled. His lips moved as if to say "Thank you" before closing his eyes. He stopped breathing, and his heart is silent. He died peacefully.

Sayaka was holding his hand tightly, her arms were shaking a bit. She then let go and got to her knees. She covered her face, mourning the loss of a friend and a loved one. Nearly everyone was awake to see this moment, and as it happened, they remained silent.

Noah slowed his eyes and shook his head before looking away.


	2. Ch19-Repose, Reflect, Repent

That night, a funeral was arranged for Duo. Everyone attended in black ensembles. Sayaka and the remnants of The Saints' March also attended since Duo was their ally. It was taking place in a fountain plaza somewhere in the Citadel. Duo is placed in a bed of amaranth flowers over an unlit oak pyre. By the unlit oak pyre is a wooden plaque with words inscribed into it:

_**Duo Maxwell II**_

_**Son of Father Maxwell**_

_**Brave Gundam Pilot of the Warlock**_

_**May He Rest in Peace**_

Noah began a speech addressing Duo, but the way he addressed it was odd to some:

"Duo Maxwell II, son of Duo Maxwell, is a Gundam Pilot from the After Colony Timeline of the Gundam Universe. He's just like his father but more abrasive. Yet, he is a skilled mechanic, trained to pilot such war machines of his time..."

Noah wanted to continue his speech but then noticed Sayaka stepped over with something to say. He nods before stepping back.

"He fought alongside the Saints' March as an ally. But some of us saw a friend in him. I saw someone special..." Sayaka blushed slightly. "I was more than just friends with him... Now that he's gone, if he can hear me, I say goodbye."

Three Black Egret Soldiers were chosen to perform a three-volley salute with rifles and blank cartridges. Noah allows this to be performed in the funeral. They fired the blanks into the air to honor Duo.

Following that, white carnation flowers were placed near the pyre to show some pity and sorrow. Sayaka placed a red rose over Duo's heart. Afterward, the pyre is lit, and the carnation flowers burned into orbs of light while the red rose burned into a red wisp of flame. As the pyre crumbled, Duo's body is disintegrated into a golden essence, ascending into the nightly sky.

After this funeral, the Citadel's people dispersed, returning to their homes. Noah offered the others a few places to sleep and some barracks to house Parasoul's troops.

* * *

Sayaka was the only one that remains at the fountain plaza after the funeral, she was looking down at the scorch marks left by the pyre. This is the second time she lost someone she loved and it was unexpected, and it is starting to taint her soul gem with despair. Her blue soul gem, which is in the form of a ring, is slowly being tainted, but her newly found hope left her struggling to repel it.

Madoka, who is concerned of her best friend, checked on her, approaching her with a lantern. Madoka wore a pink tunic, black shorts, and a magenta robe and hood. She still had her soul gem in the form of a ring.

"Sayaka-chan?" Madoka began. "What are you still here? You need to get some sleep."

Sayaka looked at her and then at where the pyre once stood. "I'm just paying my respects."

"Isn't it a bit too early for that? It's funeral ended more than an hour ago," Madoka pointed out.

Sayaka didn't respond.

"Are you going to be okay?" Madoka asked concerningly. "I'm sorry for your loss, but as you said, he was our friend."

"I'll be fine. Ever since we met, I always thought he was a jerk. But in the end, he was nice to me, and I was nice to him..." Sayaka gave a weak laugh. "He saved my life... And I guess we're even. I'll never forget that... and I'll miss him for that. I don't regret every time spent with him." Deep inside she's hurting.

"I... I'm glad to hear that." Madoka bowed slightly. "Please excuse me, I have to check on Princess Parasoul. You can find me at the barracks." Madoka leaves Sayaka be.

"Yeah... you do that." Sayaka quietly responded.

Noah stumbled into Madoka and asked about Sayaka. Later he approached Sayaka, standing next to her.

"So... Madoka tells me you're paying respects." Noah was looking at the scorch marks. "This place would be clean up eventually. I suggest you need some rest as Madoka said, especially after losing a loved one like this.."

"Can't I continue to grieve?" Sayaka glared at him. "You don't know what it's like..."

"Actually, I do... And forgive me, but Madoka said you're okay," Noah noted, "Yet, here you are, grieving for a boy who—"

"It's complicated," Sayaka replied.

Noah looked down to examine her soul gem ring and noticed the tainted state that it's in. "Your gem is blackening, Miss Miki, I think you grieved for too long—"

"It's complicated," Sayaka stressed.

"Okay, okay, sorry for questioning that." Noah sighs, hands raised a bit. He then lowered them. "I came here to ask if you have some time to spare."

"For what?" Sayaka glare faded, but she looked a bit depressed. She was still looking at the remains of the pyre.

"To talk and to walks about in The Citadel, as a friend of course." Noah offers her his hand. "Simple as that."

Sayaka looked at his hand and then at him. Eventually, she did have to move eventually. Instead of taking his hand, she turned to face him, and her hands were on her hips.

"Sure, lead the way," Sayaka accepted.

Noah puts his hand down and sighed. "Very well."

He turned to leave the plaza.

Sayaka followed him, but she stopped to look back at the pyre. She took a deep breath and then continued walking, catching up with Noah and walked beside him.

* * *

Noah took her first to his residence where she first awoke after The Battle of Shinar. He took her inside and lead her back to the balcony with the view of The Citadel. Noah as so much to tell her if she's able to take in the information. Sayaka responded with questions, and the half of her tone sounded like she was interested in the topics and other half sounded like she wanted to be somewhere else.

"To begin, this is my current home in the Fabric, The Citadel's Sanctum. I had this place built along with the Citadel originally as a home for me, some friends, and a beloved. It repurposed now." Noah had his hands on the rails. "The people you saw living here are called Homo Universalis, I call them the Veteres. Don't worry, they're really kind, and they can be very expressive. After all, they're talented polymaths in their own right."

"Are there other inhabitants other than them?" Sayaka wondered.

Sayaka could actually get some further info about The Fabric, its history, and The Tower.

"There were a few other races the coexisted with the Veteres, but sadly... they're all gone," Noah replied, "All wiped out during an attempt to resist Pryus' reign. They underestimated him."

"Do you know anything about the time Pryus came to this world?" Sayaka wondered.

Noah didn't make eye contact. "He seized the tower, overthrowing a sacred interuniversal order who sought to keep peace in the Multiverse. He seized it for power in his unsentimental intent to make the universe a better place with a promised future he can't hold. When he reigned, he oppressed the Veteres and the other inhabitants, everywhere in the Fabric." Noah soon leaned against the rails, still looking at the view. "This subjugation only forced the Veteres to seek sanctuary in places he can't reach, the rest decided to unite and fight. Innocent lives of this universe were lost, a culture was tarnished and even burned, and a content people now living in deep fear of his endgame."

"Endgame? What do you mean?" Sayaka found this interesting, bring her entire attention to Noah.

"Pryus intends to bring about a so-called 'Glorious Crusade' with allies he gathered and the powers he stripped from others universes. If it begins, and they leave the Fabric, it marks the beginning of the end, the death of the Multiverse." Noah gulped before continuing. "And in his future... it will deteriorate to the point of the Multiverse imploding into nothingness. No one wants that. He's doesn't believe it."

"What?" Sayaka couldn't believe what she's hearing. "Then about those these crystal infections?"

"Those crystals growing all over where Pryus touched... it's the aesthetic of how he'll mark heretics, pariahs, and undesirables. Sometimes it a catalyst of turning infected individuals into adrenaline-induced fighting machines. Sometimes its a tumor bringing about demented insanity and corrupted minds. Sometimes its an inner voice bringing about the wicked orders irresistible to disobey. It's not infectious, but if one were to be stripped of it would only bring death. Those who fight commonly tap into the crystal's power."

_So that's what we contracted... _Sayaka thought. _Speaking of Homura..._

"That explains Painwheel... but Homura... why did it absorbs into her? Sayaka is sort disgusted of how Painwheel technically died in the hands of Homura. "Does Pryus even know he's causing this?"

"You can say that he does... but he would think otherwise." Noah shook his head. "To make it easy, I simply called it The Mark of the Triad. As for absorbing another's mark... I believe that's common when an infected host fights another infected host."

Sayaka moved onto another question. "How long has Pryus been ruling The Fabric from that Tower?"

"I counted 13 years in this Universe, but if it were on Earth, it would actually be 8 years." Noah looked to Sayaka, seeing a bit of a confused look on her face. "Don't worry about it... actually, don't think about. It's complicated and I don't want to blow someone's mind with information about how the Multiverse works." He gave a weak laugh.

Sayaka rolls her eyes and continued on with her next question. "You mentioned a sacred order earlier. What was so important about the Tower to them and to Pryus?"

"They had it built like a watchtower to watch each universe that flowed in time-space." Noah then looked back at the view. "They declared it a monument to the creators of the Multiverse. The first two noises that came out of the many Big Bangs known as the Chain Reaction, Babel and Harmony."

_Babel and Harmony. _Sayaka could ask, but she can guess Noah will answer with something vague. She kept it in mind for now.

Instead, Sayaka replied with something else. "So about that title you gave our siege, The Battle of Shinar, did the news of our fight really spread that quickly?"

"Yeah, the Veteres have ways of knowing. Some are seers, falconers,... that battle was an impending failure, to begin with when I got word of it," Noah commented.

"Don't remind me." Sayaka shook her head.

"Hm, the rescue parties returned." Noah sees a flag being signaled from The Citadel's walls. "Blue with white fern symbol. They found more survivors. Come, let take a look."

Noah leaves the Citadel's Sanctum with Sayaka trailing behind. They were heading all the way to the Citadel's Gates where a drawbridge and doors were opening.

When some Veteres gathered to met the rescue party and the survivors they found, Noah and Sayaka arrived on time with Parasoul and the remnants of the Saints' March.

The survivors that were found turned out to be the rest of the Saints' March army that routed and scattered. Parasoul received back a number of her Black Egret Troops along with a few vehicles and artillery. Hange and the Survey Corps were back with a small number of soldiers; Mikasa was also with them, but her side had a cut and her left femur is close to breaking due to a javelin. Rose and Jade reunited with John, and both were carrying Dave who had a sprained ankle. Noah stepped away from Sayaka to try and approach Jade; when he was a foot away from Jade and her friends, he took a deep breath and. approached them. Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Rarity reunited with Twilightsparkle, Rainbowdash, and Fluttershy; Spike was on Rarity's back, having taken a hit by a sling stone during the routing. Marta and Peacock were carrying Mitsurugi who was inflicted with The Mark of the Triad. Marta looked sort of traumatized, but she seemed to be carrying on.

Sayaka met up with Madoka so that they can see Kyoko and Mami who were also among the survivors found. Noah joined Sayaka moments later.

"So this is the man who sent the rescue parties?" Kyoko took a close look at him and scoffs. "Seems like a pushover to me."

"Hahaha..." Noah sarcastically replied. "Jokes on you because I know the feeling."

"We're glad you sent them. We saw the beacons that we enter through are closed off from us now,"  
Mami replied.

"Pryus is trying to cut you guys off from returning home," Noah explained, "Even if he won the battle, he still wants you all 'behind bars', but in truth, he wants to wipe you out or make an example of you in the future. That's how he is."

"Geez..." Kyoko is now annoyed. "And I thought to end up as witches sounded worse."

Madoka looks down.

"So much for returning home." Sayaka felt this was do-or-die at this point. "Say, who exactly was your friend that was leading those rescue parties, Noah?"

"That... well... you'll see." Noah pointed to the gates.

When every survivor of the Saints' March entered, the rescue parties followed after with Homura at the helm of the groups. This brought Madoka to be both surprised and suddenly concerned. This made Sayaka, on the other hand, sort of want to punch her out of resentment. Kyoko and Mami noticed Sayaka's resentment, and they were ready to restrain her from attacking Homura.

Madoka noticed something about Homura the last time they reunited: her eyes are a red-violet.

When Homura noticed Madoka and the rest of the Magical Girls were in the Citadel, she looked away from Madoka. Noah knew there was an awkward vibe between these magical girls.

The Holy Quintet has reunited again. And the Saints' March — or at least what's left of it — has regrouped, ready to continue its campaign against Pryus. All Sayaka needs to do is tell them that the fight isn't over.


	3. Ch20-Refuse the Call

Parasoul and Hange reorganized the Survey Corps and the Black Egrets, using more barracks in the Citadel under the permission of Noah. These barracks were originally for an army formed by the Veteres, but they barely used this property as they needed small numbers to guard the citadel.

Parasoul had to review how many vehicles and artillery they have and how many troops are present, dead, or missing in action. Hange had to promote Eren, Armin, and Mikasa for the sake of the chain of command now that Levi is dead. Sayaka has already approached the commanders and told them the fight wasn't over, and Parasoul and Hange understand this; after all, The Citadel is giving them a possible opportunity to perform a counterattack.

Mitsurugi, Spike, Mikasa, and Dave were sent to be treated at the hospital. The Mane 6 were also at the hospital discussing what happened prior to The Battle of Shinar; Mami would later visit them to talk about Pryus. Peacock and Pit were exploring the whole Citadel. The Beta Kids were trying to contact some friends back at home; Jade was sort of off hanging out with Noah under his request.

The Holy Quintet gathered at the fountain plaza, and Madoka and Sayaka had some questions for Homura. Before they can talk, Sayaka released her pent up resentment as a slap to Homura's face. This made Homura stumble, but she didn't get up.

"Homura-chan!" Madoka ran over to help her up.

"Sayaka, what was that for!?" Kyoko asked.

"That's for deserting us, you coward!" Sayaka looked down on Homura.

However, Homura refused Madoka's help and got back on her knees by herself. She then had a hand on her cheek.

"I... I deserved that..." Homura admitted.

Madoka looked at Sayaka with concern. "Sayaka-chan..."

"Madoka, she left us. You said so." Sayaka crossed her arms. "Do you really think we can trust her again?"

"Sayaka, can you at least let her explain?" Kyoko insisted. "Come on, hear Homura out."

"You can be serious!" Sayaka argued. "She hurt Madoka's poor heart when she left! What kind of friend does that?"

"Sayaka, just please listen to what Homura has to say," Mami requested.

Sayaka glared at Homura and sighed, letting Homura go on ahead and speak. However, Sayaka made little eye contact with her.

Homura closed her eyes for a moment and sat near the fountain as she spoke: "After Pryus left that meeting back at The Stronghold, I left early to speak with him outside the premises. We came to an agreement — a deal — that I'll be spared if I leave for Mitakihara. In exchange, I will have my Mark of the Triad removed from my body and that Madoka will be spared and sent back home."

Madoka was glad that Homura was thinking of her, but it didn't feel right to leave out the others.

Sayaka was disgusted by this deal, but she continued to listen.

Homura looked at her reflection in the fountain's water. "After abandoning the cause, I met with Pryus near a stream to complete the deal. Pryus pointed out something I did and he made it into an excuse to stop the deal. He... did something to my Mark of the Triad. He something from it... And then he just left me there to die."

"That's when Noah came to your rescue?" Sayaka wondered.

"That stream is also where he found you." Homura looked at Sayaka. "But yes, it's true. He brought me back to the Citadel, and he's been kind to me. We had some talk since he wanted me to reflect..."

"On what though?" Madoka asked.

"...Everything." Homura didn't want to look at Madoka, so she looked back at her reflection in the water. "When he brought me out of the Citadel, we stumbled into you, Sayaka. And I knew the Saints' March failed in the siege. So I asked Noah to help me find any survivor who routed."

"It was the least you can do," Mami thanked, "But even in a reunion like this, you know it will be difficult to regain our trusts. You know that."

"Homura-chan..." Madoka immediately hugged her. "I forgive you."

Sayaka looked and rolled her eyes. "Whatever..." She then left the fountain plaza.

* * *

Later, Parasoul and Hange brought Sayaka, Mami, and Twilightsparkle to approach Noah in his Study in The Citadel's Sanctum. They had a proposal, asking him to offer his help to the Saint's March.

Noah's answer: No.

"I will not take part in anything that has to do with The Tower, Pryus' Crusade, or this war against him." Noah was sitting at his desk, writing a letter. "This is a haven, and I would like to keep the peace of this haven until the end of the Multiverse."

"With all due respect, but you can't ignore this." Hange stepped forward. "Pryus army is growing, and after that battle, it's still growing. This Crusade will change the Multiverse and the course of history if he leads it to conquest."

Parasoul stepped forward as well. "Our worlds will be wiped out of existence while others will fall into line. Millions of lives will be lost."

"And let me guess, its because you opposed him?" Noah guessed, glaring at them. This sort of silenced Parasoul and Hange. "You should've turned back and returned home while you still had the chance." He gestured Parasoul and Hange to stepped back, and they did. "Even after that failed siege of yours, he continues his usual routine. Merging worlds, oppressing and subjugating populations, taking the power sources and relics, and recruiting allies as we speak."

"And we will try again to stop this," Twilightsparkle pointed out.

Noah sighed and shook his head. "Is there even a point? If you want to leave the Citadel for this slaughter, be my guest and do the honor, but do not expect me and the Veteres to offer our aid to this cause."

"Noah, you can hide in this place forever and sulk, but Pryus will —" Mami was then interrupted.

Noah threw his mechanical pencil down and stood up.

"Enough!" Noah snapped. "This conversation is over. Please, leave the Sanctum!" He pointed the way out. "I'm not going to ask again."

They all did so and left Noah alone, all but Sayaka remained, stubbornly remaining to push the proposal to him. She glared at him to intimidate, but he wasn't looking at her. Yet, he still knows she's still in the Sanctum. He sat back down, picked up his mechanical pencil and continued writing.

"You're still here?" Noah was expecting her to leave too.

"There are things at stake if Pryus continues unopposed! That siege was just delaying his endgame, and that means something!" Sayaka has her arms on her hips. "He's a monster, and you're just going to ignore him?"

"I'd rather die," Noah admits, "I want to spend my life in this haven. If he wants to go after me, he'll have to destroy the citadel with me in it."

"Then you're just a coward, is what you're saying?" Sayaka shouted.

He stood up, offended by that statement. "There is nothing I can do for you all..." He then sat down and looked at his letter. "...I'm sorry..."

Sayaka can see that he seems troubled. She thought back to past conversations with Noah and put together some things. He did mention "a sacred interuniversal order who sought to keep order in the Multiverse" and that Pryus overthrew them. Was Noah a witness of this event, or is he a member of this order that Pryus overthrew?

"You were there, weren't you?" Sayaka asked.

Noah looked at her.

"You told me Pryus overthrew an order that operated in that tower," Sayaka pointed out, "You were there when it happened, and he probably did something to you just for being a member."

Noah just frowns and ignores her, continuing to write his letter.

"I'm not leaving until you answer me, Noah." Sayaka crosses her arms. "Put the pencil down and talk."

Noah's writing becomes shakier and full of stress. He quickly stops writing and decided to answer her so that she can leave. His tone was somber, speaking like a war veteran not wanting to tell his tragic story: "He was one of us when he joined, and one person was the reason for his membership. He killed nearly every person I knew in the Order of the Blooming Amaranth with the Crusaders he brought from his world... Those that survived fled back to their homes in defeat. I was one of the survivors who fleed in defeat... but I didn't return home, I fled here. As I fled, I could still hear his laughter along with the Crusaders who joined the genocide. It still stuck in there... in my mind..." Noah was tearing up, trying to suppress the memory.

Sayaka stepped back a bit, thinking she overdid things. She quietly bowed and turned away.

"...Sayaka... before you go," Noah halted, "I want to talk with you again but I'll leave it to you to when and where. Is that okay?"

Sayaka turned her head to look at him. She nods. Noah dismisses her.

Noah is alone now, and he started sobbing uncontrollably, but he tried to lower his cries as to avoid letting others hear him. Memories were flowing back to him of that day, and Noah tried to suppress the pain that Pryus inflicted physically and mentally. He begged those feelings to go away.

Sayaka can hear those cries as she exited the Sanctum. She sighed and continue moving along.


	4. Ch21-Left with a Choice

Hange and Parasoul collaborated with their officers on how much resources to stockpile while some of the troops are either recovering or training. The Main 6 and The Beta Kids were doing some research on The Tower and other subjects that can help in the Saints' March's Campaign. Mami is with Madoka and Homura, mingling with the Veteres as a way to research their culture. The rest were at a training ground near the barracks.

Mitsurugi accepted to train Sayaka in sword fighting, using a simple clearing as the stage. Kyoko, Pit, and Peacock were sitting at the benches, spectating the practice session. Avery popped out the top of Peacock's hat with a bag of popcorn.

Since this is practice, and Sayaka is still young, Mitsurugi settled with using wooden swords for her safety. Sayaka's wooden sword was at about 100cm to match her cutlass's average length. Mitsurugi's wooden sword was at a similar length. And during this practice, Sayaka's Mark of the Triad and Mitsurugi's Mark of the Triad reacted in a somewhat "playful" behavior. Sayaka's Mark crystallized into a shoulder guard and armored collar and chest plate. Mitsurugi's Mark is a few cuts on his chest, crystallizing into a samurai's cuirass with tassels; he didn't seem to mind this new power for he's intrigued by the strength it grants.

"I want to become stronger," Sayaka requested, "Show me how."

"You have a lot to learn then, kid." Mitsurugi did a few stretches before getting into his fighting stance. "This old man still has some fight left in him."

Sayaka got into her fighting stance.

They sparred for a while, and despite Mitsurugi's age, his fighting proved that he still knows how to use a sword. However, Mitsurugi has shown to counter most of her attacks.

Sayaka slashes at the leg, but Mitsurugi was able to block it and kick her off her feet. "Never lunge like that. I can decapitate you. That, and I can tell you're going for the legs."

Sayaka got back up and continued fighting. She kept her eyes on Mitsurugi and his katana, and she swung her sword at him. Each time, it clashes with his blade while she pushes him back.

Sayaka then noticed an opening on the shoulder and delivered a thurst, but Mitsurugi moved out of the way and knocked her down.

"Never leave an opening for your opponent evade!" Mitsurugi criticized.

Sayaka got back up one more and started throwing a lot of hackings and slashing. She even had him lying on his back, clashing her wooden sword with his. When she went for a blow to the chest, Mitsurugi threw her off, and she ended up being flipped. She fell on her back.

Mitsurugi goes up and looked down on her. "Never let emotion control you?" He helps her up. "Do you think I'm training a child like you?"

"No!" Sayaka replied.

"Then again!" Mitsurugi commanded.

They clashed wooden swords, continuing to spar in fighting ways to deliver a killing blow. Everytime Sayaka makes a mistake, Mitsurugi knocked her down, resetting the fight as he chanted: "Again!" They evaded and blocked moves while delivering combos of swings, thrusts, parries, hacks, and slash. Sayaka tried to read every action, pattern, and behavior from Mitsurugi.

Soon, it hit her.

Sayaka can see that Misturugi is fast and damaging, but the pattern is frequent and thus predictable.

She quickly found that moment and blocked one of his attacks. Once it's deflected, she swept him off his feet and his her wooden sword at his throat.

Both Sayaka and Mitsurugi panted, and soon their Mark of the Triads have retreated to mere crystal specks.

"Way to go!" Pit applauded.

"Took a lot of rounds, and you managed to win," Peacock applauded.

Sayaka retracts the wooden sword away and helps Mitsurugi up. Mitsurugi was smiling, seeing greatness in Sayaka. Both of them bowed in respect, something Mitsurugi has rarely done.

* * *

After the practice, Kyoko and Peacock brought Sayaka to some diner in the Citadel to have a little chat. They want to know something about Noah which Sayaka is willing to tell.

"It turns out Noah is one of the only survivors of an order that once ran the tower before Pryus. And he fled here when that order fell." Sayaka drank a can of soda. "He wants to stay here and die rather than help us. Though, he's still going to let us stay... and he won't stop us in our fight against Pryus."

"What a coward," Peacock commented, "If you tell me, we can leave his ass here."

"Right!" Avery agreed.

"How would you two feel after being defeated and losing everything?" Sayaka rhetorically asked. "Oh wait, most of us know the feeling."

"So he's still going to let us stay, but he won't help us, big deal," Kyoko pointed out, "And it's all because he was defeated by Pryus too?"

"That's the gist of it." Sayaka looks up.

The Veteres served Kyoko a slice of apple pie and a mug of root beer. Kyoko happily thanks them and dug in.

She talked to Sayaka while she ate, "You know, the way he answered, it makes him look like he's more open to you."

"It was only three times we talked... well if you count my first time meeting him." Sayaka finishes her soda. The Veteres served her a sandwich and she took the meal. "First impressions I guess?"

"I think you should take this as a chance to convince him to help," Peacock suggested, "He's probably warming up to you."

"Me?" Sayaka slightly blushed. "But... but Duo..."

"Warming up to you as a friend," Peacock added.

"Oh... sorry..." Sayaka took a big bite out of her sandwich.

Kyoko patted Sayaka's back.

Once their lunch is over, they went their separate ways to head to different parts of the Citadel. Sayaka will have time to prepare; she still recalled that Noah gave her control of when and where they'll meet and talk again.

"So where are you two going?" Sayaka asked.

"I'll be with the Princess." Peacock meant Parasoul. "She'll probably need me for something." She walks off.

"Yeah, see ya later!" Avery waved back.

As Peacock leaves, Avery made a face and stuck his tongue at Sayaka. Sayaka responded by sticking her tongue at him.

Sayaka looked at Kyoko. "Mind joining me with Noah later."

"I wish I can join you two, but I have something to do with Mami. She's with Madoka and Homura somewhere. Besides, this to really be between you and him. Just do what you gotta do, Sayaka. Later." Kyoko walks over, waving back to Sayaka.

* * *

Sayaka has set a time and place for her and Noah to meet and talk. She chose The Citadel's walls where she can see the mountainous wilderness outside.

At night, Sayaka waited at the top of the Citadel walls, looking out at the view of the valley. She can see the vast plain of Shinar at the end along with a small figure that is the tower. She is kind of surprised that The Saints' March is this far from the Tower and that the Citadel is well hidden.

Noah arrived at the top of the tower, wearing a black tux and white cape. He walked over to stand next to Sayaka.

"Being formal, Noah?" Sayaka noticed.

"I sometimes wear this on occasion... But it does bring back memories..." Noah looked uncomfortable.

"It isn't necessary, but it looks fancy on ya." Sayaka giggled a bit.

"Anyway, before we have our conversations, I want to apologize for my behavior this morning." Noah looked at the view of the valley. "I'm still upset about what happened to me and the order. I still don't want to get involved in any of this."

Sayaka sighed. "Well, that is kind of what I want to talk to you about."

"Now, where do I start?" Noah looked up and pondered it. He then gave as much as he could answer. "Pryus was part of the Order of the Blooming Amaranth... he was a total asshole. Ambitious to the point of a being lousy leader, and an elderly know-it-all with a rod up his ass whenever someone puts him down, prove him wrong, or tried to reason with him. No matter what role he placed him in, he always left problems when he tried to do something good. The only thing he was good for was drawing blueprints and architecture, tending to gardens, and running the bazaars in the Fabric."

"Wow, how was he still working with you guys?" Sayaka raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know what my leader was thinking, but some agreed to give him the unofficial title of 'Gatekeeper of Reality' for how well isolated the Fabric," Noah spoke ill, "A total plaster saint who wanted to do good, but only being a horrible and self-destructive influence. He's not evil, but he was amoral."

"I know the feeling," Sayaka, agreed, "So much for reasoning with him.

"He cannot be reasoned with!" Noah added. "Do you know how he destroyed the order?"

Sayaka nods.

"If it weren't this one cheese-loving traitor, Pryus wouldn't have manipulated the Order!" Noah explained. "He wouldn't have manipulated the leader and corrupted him. I had to perform a coup, but killing the leader was a mistake. I had to take his place, I had to control the Order, and when Pryus came with his Crusaders, we weren't prepared to defend."

"Is this why you won't help us?" Sayaka reviewed. "It was all too much to bear?"

Noah nods, there were tears forming. "I couldn't take it anymore... I wanted to cut myself from this... from all of it!"

Sayaka frowned, and she stepped closer and holds his hands. She looked into his eyes as if to say "listen".

"Don't give up like that, you need to face it along with us," Sayaka comforted, "If you join our cause, you can redeem yourself and together we can put an end to Pryus' endgame, finishing where the Order failed."

Noah was slightly surprised by this. He looked at her with a conflicted heart, but he smiled either way.

"Y-you think that's possible?" Noah asked.

Before Sayaka can answer, someone, clapped their hands slowly. Pryus approached them. Noah stepped away, and Sayaka stood between Noah and Pryus, both of them were glaring at the Teutonic knight.

"Aiding my enemies, old friend?" Pryus questioned. "I thought that light stab to the back would've paralyzed you forever."

"You killed an innocent girl following that, asshole," Noah muttered, "The Veteres were able to repair my spine after that. What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry, this Citadel is no longer hidden, your new 'friends' made it easy for my spies." Pryus took out a torch and lit it on fire. "Aiding them would only mean you're still an enemy."

Noah stepped back some more, and despite knowing that Pryus was expecting fear, he still couldn't find the will to stand up against him. And worse, Pryus' manipulative words lead Noah to look distraught at Sayaka.

"Pryus..." Sayaka had her soul gem ready. Her Mark of the Triad was slowly growing.

"Don't bother fighting me." Pryus throws the torch in the air before walking off the wall. He then rose, riding what appears to be a black pegasus with red eyes and bat wings. "Your end will come soon enough."

As he flew off, a raid consisting of a thousand crusaders arrived out of the mountainous forests. They brought with them trebuchets, cannons, and siege towers to try and break through the Citadel walls.

One trebuchet threw a stone aiming for Noah and Sayaka.

"Get down!" Sayaka was quick to grab him and they take cover.

The stone breaks a part of the wall behind them and destroying some buildings. The Citadel Gates remained closed, but someone was able to break through them with the might of the Mark of the Triad. Astaroth comes out of the other side with a band of Lizardmen.

The Veteres, in a panic, sounded the alarm through bells and a special speaker. Those who couldn't fight made their way to the innermost part of the Citadel, near its Sanctum. The Mane 6 and Spike helped escort them to safety. Those who could fight took up arms and started fighting.

Parasoul and the Black Egrets set up a perimeter to shoot down whoever comes too close to the inner parts of the Citadel. Mami, Madoka, and Homura assisted. Hange and the Survey Corp helped take out the siege towers and artillery with Eren's Titan form doing the most effective blows to the raiders. Mikasa and Pit helped stop those who are scaling the walls. Mitsurugi, Peacock, Kyoko, Marta and the Beta Kids were already at the gates, keeping Astaroth, the Lizardmen, and some Crusaders near the gate.

All Noah could do with getting to his knees and watch this siege go on.

Sayaka had to leave him there to help fight those at the gates. She jumped off and changed into her Magical Girl form. As she floated down, she landed on Astaroth's shoulder.

"Remember me?!" Sayaka then delivered a slash to his should and then left a gash over his chest. "Take that!"

Astaroth roared in pain. "Damn you!" He lifted his war-ax up. "You'll pay for that!"

Sayaka started clashing her cutlass with his ax, swinging at place that were undefended and maneuvering to evade his swings. She even jump on his shoulder again to piece her cutlass into his chest.

"Graahhh!" Astaroth struggled violently to push Sayaka away.

Sayaka's cutlass broke with a piece of the blade still stuck inside his chest.

Astaroth coughed blood, and he gasped. He soon turned to retreat, and the Lizardmen followed.

Sayaka sighed and looked at the other Crusaders still fighting at the gates. She summons some extra cutlasses, using them to her advantage to eliminate the intruders.

The siege was put down in nearly 5 hours, the siege weapons were abandoned, and the Crusaders routed. Astaroth and the Lizardmen retreated, but to an unknown part of the mountains.

* * *

The siege may be over, but suddenly Noah grabbed Sayaka and pushed her all the way to the sanctum in rage. He knocked down some Egrets, Veteres, and others along the way.

Once in the Citadel's Sanctum, Sayaka and he were in an unused opulent ballroom.

Noah armed himself with his rapier and kicked Sayaka. "Pick up your cutlass, Magical Girl! Because of your and the Saints' March, The Citadel is no longer safe!"

Sayaka carefully got up, feeling a bit of pain from what Noah did. Her soul gem glowed to help heal her immediately. She didn't reply and instead held her cutlass close.

"I shouldn't have helped you all! I should have let the Veteres welcome you to The Citadel!" Noah delivered a thrust of his rapier, and Sayaka evaded it. "I should've left you all to be hunted down by Pryus and die!"

Noah slashes diagonally, but Sayaka blocks it with her cutlass. She stepped away, going on the defensive in this beginning battle.

"I was born a fool in my world! And I was taught the world was cruel until I became older" Noah delivered a few slashes and parries, but Sayaka evades and blocks. "Society, the media, my own friends and family! My life was suffering!" He thrusts again, and Sayaka clashes her blade with his, pushing him away when she has a chance. "No matter what I did, things turn to shit! I tried to live and adapt, but I kept getting shit! You all have no idea what it's like to have such a limited control of your life! I know people tried to help me, but they shatter my hopes and dreams! They tried to destroy my life to make their own lives better!"

At this point, words of madness were coming out of Noah's mouth as he fought Sayaka. His attack was both aggressive and violent, yet they're blinded by rage and controlled by emotions.

Sayaka didn't want to hurt him, and only need to wound him enough to discontinue the fight. She can see that Noah is really troubled and needed some help. She had to do something, but first, she needed to restain him.

Her Mark of the Triad started forming, and the adrenaline and urge to fight flowed through her veins. She had to make use of this.

Noah tried to deliver as many thrusts of his rapier as possible. He had to evade any slash that Sayaka could deliver.

In their first clash, Noah was speaking to her. "There's nothing left for me here or anywhere else in the Multiverse. I can return to my home and die there once I kill you all."

Second clash. "If the Saints' March tries, again and again, your resources and number will dwindle until there is no more opposition for Pryus. You're only delaying the inevitable! His Glorious Crusade can't be stopped!"

Third clash. "And the worst thing about all this. No one in the Multiverse, not even Existence, will give a damn about what we do here! I don't matter, you don't matter, we all don't matter in the flow we call Life!"

Soon, Sayaka has had it and went all out, relentlessly delivering a number of hacks and slashes that Noah couldn't keep up with. She would disarm him of his rapier and use it to slash at his left calf, forcing him on one knee.

Sayaka punches his chest and made sure he didn't get up. She was ready to kill him, and the Mark of the Triad was ready to drain his life essence.

Noah looked at her and then closed his eyes. A tear came down. And he mutters quietly something that Sayaka can barely make out.

Sayaka then closed her eyes and delivered a stab. The cutlass missed, impaling the floor. With some control over her Mark of the Triad, she made the crystals recede.

She spares Noah's life, but he looked broken already.

"I don't understand," He stated.


	5. Ch22-Restoring His Hope

Sayaka looked down at Noah, taking pity on this young man. She needed to find a spark of hope in him that she can reignite. She needs to snap him out of his despair after hearing what she believe to be madness.

"Noah, there's a reason we still want to fight, why we still carry on, and why we still live. And I'm sure you've heard some people tell this as you grew up. We don't just carry any honor or virtue, any courage, any determination, self-esteem, or even any will to live. It's not just those! We also have hope. That's what's common among us and why we struggle. As long as there's hope, Pryus will never break our spirits, especially after our defeat in Shinar."

"I... I vowed to never—" Noah looked at her, fighting back tears.

"You're in deep pain, Noah. I know deep inside your bottling up those emotions. And I heard you crying that morning. You were suppressing something... memories?" Sayaka knelt down and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Look at me... just look at me."

Noah did so.

Sayaka nods. "Let it go... let it all out. Let me be your friend."

Noah soon let the tears out and embraced her, sobbing uncontrollably. Sayaka comforted him, assuring that everything will be fine.

Sayaka soon helped him up and carried him over to a chair in the ballroom, letting him sit there so that she can heal him. Her soul gem glowed blue and so did the wound she left on Noah.

The Saints' March came into the ballroom once Noah was fully healed. Sayaka finally made this a final opportunity for Noah.

"So, will you join our cause, Noah?" Sayaka asked once more.

Noah looked at the Saints' March and then back at Sayaka. He closed his eyes and gave a nod.

"Does it look like I have a choice? I'll do whatever I can."

* * *

The next day, Noah requested Sayaka, Parasoul, Eren, Twilightsparkle, Pit, Mitsurugi, John Egbert, Marta Lualdi to meet with him in an observatory room in the Citadel's Sanctum. Hange, Mami, Rose Lalonde, and Spike were present only to spectate the meeting.

Noah gave them a brief lecture and wanted to interruption; questions will come later:

"Now to make things clear, this is unlike any universe that you all live in. This is the Fabric, the crossroads of the Multiverse, and one of the two Primary Universes that expand the other universes. It is the hub and crossroads to countless worlds, and it keeps everyone connected. The only problem is that most are unaware that it's used and most don't use this crossroad.

Moving on, The Tower, the Stronghold were all built by my order, The Order of the Blooming Amaranth. They are a band of unique individuals chosen by a man named The Resonator who claimed it was the will of deities called Babel and Harmony. This order monitored many events in different universes and did little interventions with them. But that all changed when Pryus was let into the order.

I had to usurp the role of leader from an influenced Resenator to end corruption. And Pryus took advantage of the crippled order. Soon, he forced the order to dissolve, and he leads a Crusade to commit genocide on all the members. Too few survived after Pryus claimed the Tower. Afterward, he had access to everything: Armies, Power, Resources, everything that can make his endgame possible. He wanted more power... and that's where your worlds and possibly hundreds of other worlds came into his picture.

If he leads his crusade out into the Multiverse, and he succeeds, it is what Hange has stated. It will change the course of history in all our universes. This future he's building up to is the death of our ways of life, changing too fast and it's a path to perdition. It will be enough to..." Noah gulps in hesitance. "It will be enough to end the Multiverse, collapsing in on itself and imploding into Nothingness. And this is where you Eight come in.

I've chosen you eight to create a new order and you eight will be champions leading it. I will not lead it, but I will provide all you'll need to win this fight. We'll work together and put an end to Pryus. Know that once you defeat him, all his doing could be reversed. All of you will return to your lives, and your worlds will return to a status quo. None of you will remember any of this except me, the Veteres, and a few others. I hope you all understand this."

They all came to the Fabric under different reasons, and they united under a common reason. At this point, they want to put an end to Pryus' power over the Multiverse, but they also want to return to their homes. They understand.

"Good." Noah concludes the lecture. "From now on, we are the founding members of the Order of the Withering Amaranth."

* * *

Later on, Noah acted quickly in providing whatever this new Order needs. Last night, after the siege, Noah received an ultimatum to surrender or the Citadel will fall. He had five days. He told the Order to use this five days to prepare.

So far, he had the Veteres retrain so that a large contingent could fight. He also had to convince them that now was the time to avenge their culture and their people. He counted 15,740 people that defended the siege in the raid, and he had them train 2,500,000 who are now eager to serve. Their training was quick and efficient.

Noah then had some of the Veteres fix a train that he used to escape from the Tower. Parasoul and Hange sent some Egret Soldiers and Survey Corps Troops along with supplies to repair it. This encourages more of the Veteres who cannot fight to offer their services.

Noah then focused on a broken beacon in his bedroom in the Citadel's Sanctum that was used to communicate with people in other universes. He called it "Harmony's Call". If it were repaired, he can use it to recruit more allies who could prepare if the Order failed to stop Pryus' endgame. He had the Holy Quintet offer the services to help him repair it.

The solution he had for repairing the broken beacon.

"Madoka and Homura will use their true powers," Noah suggested.

"What?" Both Homura and Madoka responded in surprise.

"Your eyes." Noah pointed out. "Madoka's are gold, and Homura is a red-violet."

"Woah, now hold on!" Kyoko disagreed. "That's pretty crazy to think that Madoka and Homura could help repair this. How could their eye colors prove that?"

"Then again..." Sayaka walked over to examine Madoka and Homura. "I don't recall them having those eye colors before..."

"How about their soul gems?" Mami asked.

"Good question," Noah complimented.

Madoka and Homura looked at each other and then checked out their soul gems. The gems were in a new form.

Madoka's soul gem is like a necklace pendant, shaped like a teardrop. Homura's soul gem is like that of a monarch's crown, with the violet gem as a core.

Noah whispered to himself, "Dark Orb..." He then continued to talk. "Do you know what this means? You two are Goddesses."

"Huh!?" The Holy Quintet are surprised.

"I... I have no clue how my gem became like this," Madoka admitted.

Homura nodded in agreement. "I don't either, but if the gems did change..."

"Only one way to find out." Noah walks over to open the balcony doors. "Madoka, Homura, try it. Jump off the balcony and transform like your everyday Magical Girl."

Homura glared at him. "What?"

Madoka is hesitant.

"...Okay, maybe that's too much." Noah is embarrassed, smiling with a blush.

Homura sighed and hold Madoka's hand, wanting to get this over with. She encouraged Madoka to do it. Madoka nods back. Then the two girls run towards the balcony and jump off.

"Huh!?" Sayaka ran over and stopped at the balcony rails, Noah, Mami, and Kyoko followed her. "Madoka! Homura!"

And in a blink of an eye, the essence of light and darkness flowed into Madoka and Homura. They both transform.

Madoka was now a Goddess of Hope, adorned in white and with the blue starry sky underneath her dress and pink leggings and winged slippers. Her wings were like that of a swan's, and her hair is long and flowing. Her soul gem is placed over where her heart is.

Homura may be a Devil, but she is Goddess of Love, adorned in black feathers, gloves, and a collar, and a red ribbon in her hair. Her leggings were checkered in shades of violet, and her wings were like that of a myna bird. Her soul gem is kept in her hands.

Noah knew about these forms all this time, and in tears of joy, he finally got to see them up close. He was all so beautiful to him.


	6. Ch23-The Ceremony and the Supper

Madoka and Homura were now Madokami and Homurakuma.

The two goddesses flew back to land on the balcony. The rest of the Holy Quintet didn't know what to make to this revelation. Noah took a moment to step back and leave them.

"Uh... You girls go on and repair Harmony's Call, I'll be off looking for Miss Harley." Noah then walked off to leave the Sanctum.

Madoka and Homura faced each other, holding hands. Their looks were as if memories flowed back to them. And Madoka can remember that Homura did wicked things that are unforgivable while Homura can remember that she did so to save Madoka from Kyubey and the Incubators. Yet, both had the rest of the Holy Quintet in that mess. This was between Madoka and Homura now.

Madoka looked at Homura and felt forsaken by her. Her face was both of fear and disbelief.

"Homura-chan...I remember... but why?" Madoka begged for an answer.

Homura looked away. "I have no regrets for what I did... I did it for you..."

"For me?" Madoka let go of Homura's hands.

"...Kyubey was going to do terrible things with your powers...," Homura replied, "I had my reasons to end it... even if it meant becoming your enemy."

Madoka stepped back with a hand on her soul gem. She quivered in fear, but soon she stepped closer to embrace her. Homura welcomed the embrace.

Sayaka, Mami, and Kyoko stepped closer to them.

"So... you two are gods? Cool." Sayaka had them break up the embrace. She had her hands on their shoulders. "That makes us your champions? Blessed knights? Disciples? Secret secretaries maybe?"

"I don't think that's necessary," Mami giggled.

"So what are you two gods of?" Kyoko asked.

"Hope."  
"Love."

* * *

Eventually, Madoka and Homura would make amends and restore "Harmony's Call". Meanwhile, the Black Egrets and the Survey Corps complete the train in less than 2 days thanks to the assistance of the Veteres.

With the beacon restored, Noah planned to deliver a message to people across the Multiverse. The speech was long, but it was worth it to help the cause. Afterward, he had the Order of the Withering Amaranth to attend a knighting ceremony. Their allies and the Veteres also attended to watch the event.

It took place at night in a half-collapsed temple. Noah his rapier ready for the special knighting ceremony. He called for the same people to come forward to be knighted. He had each of them in line, and for each one, he had them kneel as he named them accordingly:

"Marta Lualdi, you fought alongside a boy to save the world. Even alone in this saved world, you still fight to protect it. From now on, you keep that promise for I dub you the Saint of Palmacosta."

"Pit, you possess most traits that every common hero possesses. Together with your allies, you overcame the Subspace Emissary and saved your universe. With that, as Palutena as our witness, I dub you The Saint of Smash."

"Warrior, Princess, and Loving Sister. Parasoul, you serve your father's kingdom with honor and loyalty, and over the past days in the Fabric, you've shown heart to both your colleagues and friends alike. Thus, I dub you The Canopy Saint."

"Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty, and Magic. They are all the traits of Friendship and Harmony. And with that power, you overcame the night, the discord, the swarm, the tyrant, and the great evil. With that, Twilightsparkle, I dub you the Saint of Equestria."

"John Egbert, you are the Heir of Breath, and your friends are of Light, Time, and Space. I wish I can knight all four of you, but I have to choose one. You are the only choice, so I dub you the Saint of the Windy Thing."

"Headstrong and impulsive, yet strong and determined. You vowed to protect humanity and eradicate their enemy, The Titans. You are a soldier at heart, and you shall fight on as one until the end. I dub you The Titan Saint of Paradis."

"Strength lies in your soul, and all these years you sought to raise it and fight the greatest opponents. Even as you age, you still possess a fighting spirit. And with that, I dub you The Saint of Strength."

"And finally, Miki Sayaka, among everyone here, you possess a unique sense of heroism and justice. But despite the struggle in your life a school girl and your life as a magical girl, you have yet to learn what it truly means to be a Hero of Justice. Keep the Order strong for I dub you The Saint of Mitakihara."

Noah gestured them to stand up.

"Rise," Noah concluded, "Stand together. From now on, The Eight of Saints' March, you are the Order of the Withering Amaranth."

The eight turns to face everyone and they were given applause. The Veteres even applauded. The eight "Saints" appreciated the respect of their new status and hoped to fight Pryus under this new and reformed alliance.

The Veteres chanted in Latin, praising their names.

* * *

Afterward, a festival is celebrated to honor the eight while preparations for war are being made. The Veteres seem to provide everything a celebration needs: food, drinks, games, activities, dance, music, etc. Some decided it was a good time to settle down for a while, but some thought this was some waste of time and moved along with preparations.

Madoka and Homura were back in their normal forms, dancing together. Homura was slightly blushing, but she had Madoka follow her lead. Peacock and Avery were challenging John, Rose, Pit, Kyoko, and Marta to some of the games that were set up. Mitsurugi and Eren had some kind of drinking contest while Mikasa and Armin monitored them. The Mane Six and Spike were showing off their talents to the Veteres. Mami was having some tea time with some of the Veteres. Parasoul and Hange were focused on war preparations.

Sayaka was checking on Noah who was sitting alone in a shrine's garden terrace. He was watching Jade Harley and Dave Strider dance together, and he noticed John Egbert cheer them on while Rose was happy for the two. Noah sighed depressingly, looking as if he was turned down.

"You okay there?" Sayaka approached him.

"No," Noah replied.

"How come?" Sayaka looks at Jade and Dave. "Is it her?"

"Well... yeah." Noah looks down.

Sayaka sat next to him. "Want to talk about it? It's okay if you don't want to."

Noah took a deep breath. "I wanted to ask Miss Harley out and offer her to dance with me, but... I let someone else have the honor... okay it was more like she asked him out..."

"Bummer..." Sayaka empathized a bit.

"That and you can say I chickened out at the last moment. I'm such a fool." Noah covers his face.

"Oh don't say that... I know how you feel," Sayaka empathized.

"So, what about you? What are you doing here?" Noah wondered.

"I was going to hang out with Mami and Kyoko, but Mami told me I should take this moment to check on you, so I did. Seeing like this, I thought you could use some company." Sayaka pats his shoulder.

Noah smiled. "That's very thoughtful of you, thank you, Sayaka."

"You're welcome." Sayaka then looked at the dance below them, seeing Madoka and Homura dance together. "So this is how the Veteres celebrate?"

"This is what comforts them in times like these," Noah explained, "But this time they're raising their glass of wine for the last time."

"For the last time?" Sayaka looks at him.

Noah looked at her. "A quarter of them will remain in the Citadel, but the rest will arm themselves to join your fight against Pryus. They all have a family and friends, but other than that they feel like they have nothing left to lose. The Veteres want to die on their own terms, with what Pryus declared as their abnormal culture, their censored art, talent, and expression, and their hereticized ideas and beliefs."

"What about you?" Sayaka frowned. "Do you feel the same way as them?"

"Yes... but it was until you showed me the light," Noah answered, "Thanks to you and your friends, I've changed my mind. There is still something to live — and to fight — for, Miss Miki."

"You're welcome, I guess." Sayaka gave a weak laugh and gets up. "Hey, how about we dance?" She offered him a dance.

"I... I have forgotten how." Noah blushed.

"As a friend, I'll show ya." Sayaka grabs his hand and helped him up.

The dance that Sayaka and Noah had was unique. It was a mix between a foxtrot and a waltz, and it was something Noah got used to, step-by-step. Their hands were together, and they had their eyes fixed on each other. It felt like they were dancing on the surface of the water with the starry night above them, nothing else. They felt content at this moment, but Sayaka wishes it was Duo who she was dancing with instead of Noah.

Noah stopped the dance with his hands still holding Sayaka's. Sayaka lets go of them and shook her head, eyes closed. There's still a smile on her face. Noah blushes in embarrassment and looked away.

"Who even taught you to dance like that, by the way?" Noah asked.

"Kyoko," Sayaka replied, "DDR."

"Figures..." Noah decided to return the favor. "In that case, I'll teach you and the Quintet something."

The celebration soon concluded with a singing event, and Noah got the Holy Quintet together to teach them some lyrics. Madoka was hesitant as she isn't used to singing, but Homura encouraged her to try with her. They took the time to memorize and practice.

When it was time, the Holy Quintet got on stage. Noah asked Twilightsparkle to have Spike play some piano for them.

They sang with a silent background at first. When the piano began to play with a somber tone, the lyrics became strangely beautiful. Following it up was a strong choir, transitioning the piano's somber music to a something peaceful and miraculous. Sayaka, Homura, Kyoko, and Mami sang with lyrics that were somewhat dark. As the song concludes, Homura and Madoka took turns to sing the lines in the final stanza. Madoka felt confident as she sang.

Afterward, everyone applauded. Noah applauded with them. The Holy Quintet bowed. A few did find it unsettling and dark, but in the end, it was a wonderful performance

The Veteres were intrigued by the lyrics used and some came up to ask them about the song. The Holy Quintet credited Noah, and the Veteres still praised how they sang it.

* * *

After the celebration, Sayaka took the time to meet with everyone and asked them something important. She wanted to know their views on heroism and justice. It was more like the last words to her before they prepare for the big day.

In the end, each of them had different answers, but she did receive mementos: From Parasoul, she received a cross and a military medal; From Pit, she received a medallion with a unique symbol; From Peacock and Avery, she got a nailed baseball bat; From Twilightspark, Spike, and the Mane 6, she got a tiara crafted from gold and a sapphire. From Eren, a replica of a key he got from his father. From John Egbert, a Ghostbuster Shirt and a copy of the film, Con Air; From Marta Lualdi, flower hairpins; And from Mitsurugi, a jade magatama.

She treasured them.


	7. Ch24-Railway of Embroidery

The Order of the Withering Amaranth prepared their departure on the fifth day of the ultimatum. Resources were loaded into the fully repaired train along with those used in the Battle of Shinar. Noah assured them that the train will lead directly to the basement levels of The Tower. Once they arrive at their destination, they have enough time to infiltrate the first few floors. They'll have to expect Pryus to be commanding the Crusade from the Tower.

Noah could come with them, but he decided to remain with the Veteres to lead them in halting Pryus' Crusade and protect The Citadel. After the battle of Shinar, Pryus can use it as a reason to push the beginning of the Crusade as soon as possible.

Everyone understood.

Noah had one more thing to show the eight saints before they leave. They meet up at a terrace that had a fair view of a clearing that's being used to rally the Veteres' Army. This army was mingling with those who can't fight and those who were stationed to defend the Citadel. Many were exchanged last words and comfort.

"So what is all this?" Sayaka asked.

"Before the Veteres go to war, they celebrate. And in the last few hours, they comfort one another before going to war," Noah explained, "No one likes to die, even if they're supposed to die for a cause."

"They have no choice," Parasoul commented.

"Sad, but true," Noah agreed, "We need these numbers to face against Pryus, and I'm sure their death won't be in vain. Same goes to you eight and your alliance."

Soon horns sounded, calling the Veteres to battle. In response, the Veteres Army put their helms on and armed themselves with various weapons. They all formed regiments and started marching out of the Citadel, colored banners raised and a choir's war song chanted.

A young Veteres child runs up to Sayaka with a folded cloth, she handed it to her. "For The Saints, Saint og Mitakihara. My friends and I made it."

Sayaka took the folded cloth and unraveled it. It was specifically a silver banner cloth, and its symbol is a mosaic amaranth flower with eight petals. Each a color representing a saint: Blue for Sayaka, Red for Parasoul, Green for Eren, Gold for Pit, Purple for Twilightsparkle, White for Marta, Light Blue for John, and Black for Mitsurugi. Cuneiform was used as calligraphy to form a ring around the flower my old, translated as "Home, Love, Future".

"Thank you so much." Sayaka loved the design. "We'll make sure this banner is raised high." She thought of Kyoko as the flag bearer.

The Veteres child giggled with excitement and then ran off, wanting to tell others about this moment.

"How kind," Noah complimented.

"If we are knighted as Saints are you said, you have act like one right?" Sayaka folded the banner before handing it to Kyoko. "Kyoko, you might want to keep this. Just don't ruin it."

"Uhm... alright?" Kyoko took the banner.

* * *

Parasoul, Eren, Pit, Marta, Twilightsparkle, John, and Mitsurugi returned to the train as its engine roars. Noah follows them to bid them one last farewell. He stopped Sayaka for a moment to have one more conversation. The other seven were waiting along with the Holy Quintet, the Beta Kids, The Mane 6 and Spike, The Survey Corp, The Black Egrets, and Peacock and Avery.

"What now?" Sayaka crossed her arms.

"I would like to thank you for everything. It was great to meet all of you and find reasons to carry on... but I have something to confess." Noah fixes his hair for a bit. "Noah is not my real name. And this face... this isn't me."

"What are you talking about?" Sayaka questioned.

"My real name is Jason, and this face is just one I've dreamt of." Noah's confession was sudden. "What Pryus did to me did happen, but I think I should reveal this truth. It not right to hide behind this persona."

"If this isn't your real face, then show it, Jason," Sayaka requested.

Noah sighed. With one simple hand gesture, a new face revealed itself. Noah now had a very dark brown hair, a light tan, dark brown eyes, and a fair complexion. He looked sort of nervous about how she would react. Noah is now Jason.

"You look okay to me." Sayaka stepped close and teasingly kissed his cheek which made him blush. "Anything else you want to tell me?"

"Last night, some Veteres civilians say you were talking with some people." Jason raised an eyebrow. "What was that about?"

Since Noah revealed his identity as Jason, Sayaka believes he has a right to know about her.

"I...I started questioning myself as a hero." Sayaka stepped back. "I'm a Hero of Justice, but... am I good enough? I've been having memories of it...and... "

"Sayaka, you don't need to question yourself about that, and I'm sure you don't need to hear what others have to say about it." Jason shook his head. "Heroism and Justice are hard to maintain over time, lessons will need to be learned and things need to change even in yourself. Lives will be lost and fates are sealed. Friends and allies are made and enemies will rise. In the hero's journey, it's more than just goals and the moments that are important. Let it all go and accept the path. If you truly are a hero, will you accept that?"

Sayaka thought about it. All her life as a Magical Girl, she fought witches alongside friends, and along the way she held a sense of justice. The beliefs were selfless and completely black and white for a magical girl like her. But unfamiliar memories flowed of times these were questioned. She shrugged them off and kept Jason's words in mind.

"...That means I should let go of Duo, should I?" Sayaka looks down.

"Sadly, yes." Jason nods.

Sayaka closes her eyes and a tear came down her cheek.

"There is another who has feelings for you," Jason tried to cheer her up, "Kyoko Sakura cares for you. Go to her."

Sayaka was surprised to hear that from Jason, quickly looking at him.

"Jason..." Sayaka narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

Jason didn't answer and just smiled. He turns around and leaves Sayaka be. He had an army to catch up with and lead. Sayaka watched him leave until the Citadel started becoming silent. The sound of a thriving town took over with an army preparing to defend.

The train whistle blows with a high pitch, signaling the departure.

"Sayaka, come on! This train is about to go without you!" Kyoko stood at one of the train doors, waving to her.

Sayaka turned and saw the train's wheel start to move. She started running to where Kyoko was reaching her hand out to her. When Sayaka is able to grab her hand, Kyoko pulled her up and brought her on board the train. The Sayaka panting, and Kyoko had her hand on her shoulder.

"Next time don't space out like that, Sayaka." Kyoko pats her shoulder. "Noah ain't gonna get your number when this is over."

"I know... I have you" Sayaka immediately hugged Kyoko.

Kyoko didn't expect Sayaka to show this much affection to her, but she returned the affection to her.

"D-don't forget the others, Sayaka, it can't just be me," Kyoko pointed out, blushing slightly.

"Oh, right." Sayaka gave a weak laugh.

* * *

The train ran smoothly through the mountain range, going through tunnels and crossing bridges like a bullet train. They had the mountain on one side and the open view of on the other with an abyss below. At this rate, it could reach The Tower in no time.

Parasoul and Madoka meet in one of the cabins on the train alone. Homura was outside their door, not allowed in there since it was between Madoka and the Canopy Princess. Sayaka, Kyoko, and Mami were killing time by getting to know more about their allies, mostly from Marta, Mitsurugi, and the Beta Kids.

Parasoul wanted to exchange words with Madoka before they arrive.

"A goddess... you and Miss Akemi..." Parasoul was trying to process this information. "What about your family in Mitakihara?"

"Based on my memories I'm recollecting... it's as if they never had a daughter." Madoka found it really hard to say that. She can see Parasoul shocked look. "But at least they're safe from despair. I am the goddess of my world after all."

Parasoul sighed. "Regardless, you're still a young magical girl to me." She looked out the window. "What do your friends think about this?"

"Kyoko-chan and Mami-senpai believe I have a great responsibility with these powers and I'm aware of that." Madoka twiddled her thumbs a bit. "Sayaka-chan seems fine with me, Goddess or not. As for Homura-chan... she already knew."

"Speaking of Homura, I both saw your forms the other day." Parasoul looked at her with concern. "Judging by her appearance, are you sure we can still trust her after she abandoned us?"

Madoka looked down for a moment, eyes closed, and reflected on what lead to Homura becoming such a dark being. She shook her head.

"She did some things I wouldn't forgive, but in times like these..." Madoka looked at Parasoul. "I don't know."

"I understand." Parasoul nods.

All of a sudden, the train is hit by something, yet it continues its route. Someone had hopped on board as an intruder. A few Black Egret stoops and Survey Corps soldiers were already responding, locating the cart the intruders have broken into. Mitsurugi and Marta were the first to respond, locating the intruders in the last two carts of the train.

Sayaka, Kyoko, Twilightsparkle, and John were second to respond making their way to the back of the train. Sayaka and Kyoko take out their soul gems and quickly change into their Magical Girl forms.

The intruder that they found turns out to be Astaroth and the Lizardmen.

"Does that guy ever give up!?" Sayaka questioned. "I had my blade go into his chest, so he should be dead by now!"

"Tough guy want's a round three with ya!" Kyoko assumed.

"And he brought back those lizards." John adjusted his glasses. "I can just blow them off!"

"Good idea, but what about the big guy?" Kyoko questioned.

Sayaka looked at Twilightsparkle. "Twilightsparkle, can you throw him off or pin him?"

"I have a spell that can freeze him and keep him aloft," Twilight answered, "Though his eyes and mouth will still be the only things moving."

"That will do, we'll throw off the those scaled freaks first." Sayaka summoned her cutlass. "Twilight will pin the big guy down until Kyoko and I can get close and finish him off."

"We'll make sure this Goliath is down!" Kyoko assured.

The walls and roof were torn off with one thrash of a war ax, throwing a few Black Egret troops and Survey Corps Soldiers off the train. Astaroth and The Lizardmen have returned in an ambush, seeking to foil the counterattack that this new alliance is attempting. They were going to derail the train, cart by cart. Mitsurugi and Marta already have their hands full with the Lizardmen while Astaroth was starting to breaks one of the carts of the train. He used his ax to break the latch of the first cart, breaking it off from the moving train.

Black Egret Troops and Survey Corps Soldiers were beginning to move cargo to prevent any more loss of resources resulting from this ambush. Sayaka, Twilightsparkle, and John reach the fight, and Marta and Mitsurugi were already getting pushed back.

Astaroth is moving his way down the next train cart to cut it off, the Mark of the Triad can be seen consuming his body to form a crystallized, golem-like armor. His exposed heart is now covered up and his helm is quite terrifying.

"I will take all your souls once I destroy this great machine!" Astaroth pointed at Sayaka. "And I'll start with your soul, swordswoman!"

"Guys, hold fast!" Kyoko warned.

John's hands emit a blue breeze and he prepares his attack, The Windy Thing. Mitsurugi stabs his katana to the ground, using it as an anchor. When John sends a blue gale towards them, Marta was pushed off of the train platform. Mitsurugi was able to reach out and grab her hand. The Lizardmen were not as lucky, as they were all blown off the platform, falling into the depths below.

"Thanks." Marta was nearly trembling. "I thought I was done for."

"You're not dying here, Lualdi." Mitsurugi pulls his katana out of the platform surface.

Astaroth was able to use his ax as an anchor, and when The Windy Thing ends, he pulls his ax blade out of the platform surface and raises it. Mitsurugi pulls Marta back onto the moving train platform.

"No wind shall blow me away!" Astaroth charged towards Mitsurugi and Marta. As the brute was an inch close, he froze and his swing stopped half-way. "What!? What is this!?" He struggled to move.

Twilightsparkle has cast her spell. "Sayaka, Kyoko, he's all yours!"

Sayaka and Kyoko hop over the next cart, and the charge towards Astaroth. Twilightsparkle unseals the spell, leaving Astaroth being pushed around by Sayaka and Kyoko.

Kyoko was twirling her spear, hitting Astaroth several times at every part of his body. Meanwhile, Sayaka moved around, slicing at Astaroth's appendages while avoiding Magia Overload. Kyoko then took apart her spear to create a chain which she used to lasso Astaroth's large axe. Astaroth pulled back his ax, struggling to prevent Kyoko from disarming him.

Sayaka was already growing tired as she was close to Magia Overload, blue static was emitting from her blue soul gem already. When Kyoko left Sayaka an opening in her struggle with Astaroth, she quickly summoned the second cutlass and cut Astaroth's left arm.

"Grahh!" Astaroth let go and stumbled back.

Kyoko untied the lasso, letting Astaroth's ax fall off the train. Sayaka closed in to cut Astaroth's other arm and slash at his chest multiple times until he fell to his knees.

"Gughhh..." Astaroth remained on his knees staring at Sayaka with hostile eyes.

"Now... stay down!" Sayaka kicked him off the train.

With good timing, Astaroth roared in pain and rage until hitting a rock formation. He shattered into thousands of crystal shards. When the train goes through another tunnel, the crystals can be seen flying toward Sayaka, converting into a dusty essence.

Sayaka closed her eyes and let her Mark of the Triad absorb the powers that Astaroth contained in his body. It invigorated her with veins glowing slightly bright. She can feel his strength assimilating with hers. Her Mark of the Triad then reverted back to nothing back specks on her neck. The blue static from her soul gem receded.

* * *

Moments later, the train started to slow down the more they become closer to The Tower. When they finally come to a halt, the train has already passed walls and into the basement levels of The Tower. There was a passage that can get them outside.

Armin went over the plans for everyone:

"Eren, The Survey Corps, and the first Contingent of the Black Egrets will go outside and overrun tower's base. Hange and Parasoul will take command of the fight below. If Noah and the Veteres Army is here, we can be able to help them surround Pryus's Army and hold them down. The Crusade will be halted. The rest of the alliance will be able go on and ascend the tower, fighting through all the floors until you reach the top. We still don't have any information about the tower's interior, so you'll have to go in blind."

"Is that understood?" Parasoul asked.

"Yes!" Everyone agreed.

"Good!" The train doors open and Parasoul signals to advance. "Now hurry!"

Everyone started getting out of the train and getting to their station, unloading artillery and vehicles, and organizing to their contingents. Parasoul and Hange quickly lead their contingent outside with Eren, Mikasa, and Armin, reaching the walls which were surprisingly undefended.

Outside, the massive remnants of Pryus' Army, the same army that fought in the Battle of Shinar, have been stationed outside, preparing for to march out of the Fabric and towards parts of the Multiverse. Pryus can be heard from some part of The Tower's height's, concluding a speech:

"I shall quash all who oppose this promised future! I shall promise you a future where we can prosper as true existing individuals! We shall end the pains and wickedness of this world!"


	8. Ch25-The Knight on the Tower

"Crusade for Glory! Execution for Justice! Praise in Acceptance! Salvation is our Future!"

This was the chant of Pryus' Glorious Crusade, and it's the signal that he has begun his endgame. The Order of the Withering Amaranth is now on a race against the clock to stop it.

Survey Crops Soldiers were using their Three-Dimensional Maneuver Gear to scale the exterior structures of the tower. As the reach the fortified terrace where they stationed the tower defense, they started taking control of them, pushing the previous controllers out. Mikasa, Eren, and Armin started heading towards the gates to get them forced open.

Eren quickly turned into a titan, and the Mark of the Triad grew into spines. Mikasa and Armin landed at the outposts containing the machinations to open the gate. As they decided to break the machinations, Eren was outside trying to break the gates open from the inside. The Mark of the Triad glowed, invigorating Eren with the strength needed to pry them open, rendering the doors useless. There was no way to seal the gate close again.

Parasoul and her contingent of Black Egret troops were able to shoot down any of Pryus' soldiers that stationed themselves at the battlements sections of the tower's base. Pryus' Army was still outside when they heard their gunfire, and they did not expect their enemies to strike in surprise. Pyrus is aware of their presence by the time gunshots were fired, but he remained where he is for now.

Pryus' Glorious Crusade had to split, a reinforcement contingent was formed to deal with The Survey Corp and the Egrets while the other contingent prepared to deploy themselves to parts of Multiverse. Pillars of light started to appear on the horizons, opened for the Crusade to march through. But in the first nine steps, they were halted.

An army stood in their way, marching in unison, still chanting a choir's song. The army halted, standing over a kilometer away from Pryus' Glorious Crusade and formed a long yet thin crescent formation to assure the crusade remains on the planes of Shinar. Their banners were raised high in vibrant colors. It was the Veteres army that was mustered back at the Citadel, and they've arrived so quickly. Jason (Noah) walked out of the crowd, a rapier in his left hand and a purple banner; this purple banner has a gold mosaic, lotus-shaped amaranth flower on it.

"Veteres! Pryus has persecuted our people and crusaded against worlds! Now he's declaring a crusade against the status quo of the Multiverse for 'his' Future. Not a future for everyone, for him! This army in front of us will march with minds of hypocrisy, hearts of corruption, and souls of persecutors, serving under Pryus until the End of the Multiverse. Will we allow them to go another step further to bring his deceitful salvation?"

The Veteres chanted "No" before waving their weapons along with their banners.

Jason raised his rapier high and signaled the Veteres Army to charge. "Prepare for a charge! Prepare for a charge! Let no crusader go an inch further! So I say ride! Ride as if all you cherished, all you loved, and all you valued have been taken away in a flash! Ride as if the pantheons are watching! Ride as if the worlds are ending!"

The Veteres were pumped up and delivered war cries.

"Forever a union!" Jason charged.

"Together we fight!" The Veteres followed.

Spears were branched forward, swords and axes were waved, the strings of bows were pulled with an arrow prepared, firearms were prepared with loaded ammunition and fixed bayonets, and other weapons were brandished. They made sure not a single banner falls, having another pick it up and carry on.

Parasoul was outrunning her own Black Egret Troops in charge, her napalm attacks were blue and her gunfires were like a machine gun. They were attacking Pryus' Glorious Crusade from behind, firing gunshots while they're not looking. This halted the contingent that's in charge of attacking them and the Survey Corps. The Survey Corps started firing rounds from the tower defense, giving the crusaders' a taste of their own firepower turned against them.

Peacock and Avery joined in with a gang of cartoonish goons. Peacock had a hunter's rifle ready.

"It's the apocalypse, everybody!" She declared. "Bring-it-on!"

* * *

Meanwhile, The Holy Quintet was in the lead of the other contingent with the Mane 6, Marta, Mitsurugi, and the Beta Kids. Pit wanted to assist The Black Egrets and the Survey Corps, knowing that they can handle some of the enemies that only he can able to stop. His friends and allies must continue on.

"I got to help them." Pit takes off, flying out of the Tower. "Hades and his Underworld Army are among Pryus' Crusaders. Go on without me!"

"Just don't get yourself killed!" Kyoko called out before Pit flew off.

"We'll have to fight our way if anyone in the tower gets in the way," Marta assumed.

"And enemies will be stronger as we go higher and higher," Rose Lalonde added.

"Piece of cake," Rainbowdash agreed.

"We'll do what we can," Twilightsparkle supported.

"Isn't anyone concerned about how many floors this tower has?" John questioned. "It seems taller than last time."

"I've ascended a tower like this once, I never complained," Mitsurugi commented.

The Black Egret Troops that are assisting in the tower were clearing a path to the top. They were clearing every room of crusaders and Pryus' allies that are present in those rooms. These Saints assisted occasionally as they ascend this tower until the Black Egrets can move further up the tower.

The Saints continued their advances until the reached some kind of ramp. Locusts from the First Battle of Shinar appeared and broke a part of the ramp. Mitsurugi and Marta fell in the process but were able to land on a lower part of the ramp.

"Marta! Mitsurugi!" Sayaka called out.

"Someone get them!" Madoka worried.

"Don't worry about us!" Marta called back.

"Go on!" Mitsurugi's Mark of the Triad throws into overdrive, and he took out his katana. "Leave these beasts to us!"

The Saint carried on Marta and Mitsurugi were back to back.

"Any last words?" Mitsurugi asked. "Because I've got none."

"...If I die, I wish to be with Emil again..." Marta took out her saw-like spinner and prepared her spells. "Emil... wait for me..."

* * *

The Order of the Withering Amaranth, or the Saints, dwindled as they ascended through each floor.

The Mane 6 were left behind to fight with Lord Tirek once more, Tirek was promised Equestria in exchange for his allegiance to Pryus. The Mane 6 will make sure he's imprisoned on more; The rest of the saints must move along.

And when these saints were reaching the last 3 floors, The Beta Kids fought Pryus' remaining force to allow the Holy Quintet passage into the next floors. John has a colorful war-hammer out. Rose held magical violet needles. Dave wielded a funky DJ style sword. Jade held out a normal hunting rifle.

It was only the Holy Quintet now: Sayaka Miki, Madoka Kaname, Homura Akemi, Mami Tomoe, and Kyoko Sakura.

When they reach the next floor, it was a quiet, cathedral-like chamber with stained glass windows. A knights' round table was present with a massive war game set focused on several worlds. Most of the pieces were either knocked down or thrown off the table. A few of the pieces mostly gathered on one world on the board: The Fabric.

There were eight windows in all in this room with three that can easily be recognized as magical girls to Kyoko and Mami. How they knew them was unknown, but it resulted in more headaches and bleeding noses. There is one stained glass window that was entirely smashed, leaving an opening view of the sea of clouds. It indicated how high they were from below.

"This is some sort of game to him..." Sayaka felt disgusted by how Pryus treats his crusade. "He thinks he could win..."

"Well, its checkmate from here," Kyoko assured.

Madoka's heart was racing a bit. Homura stood close and comforted her.

"It'll be alright, Madoka... we'll do this together." Homura looked to the others. "All of us."

"Thank you, Homura-chan," Madoka replied.

"Right." Mami smiled.

As they ascended to the next tower, it's an empty white room with glass polygon panels floating about. This white void felt endless, but the panels indicated a perimeter. There was throne blocking a door to the final floor.

Sitting on the throne is the king chess piece: Vitomir Riley Pryus.


	9. Ch26-The Endgame Adverted

The Holy Quintet stood across from Pryus in this room. The silence left a faint ominous vibe for them, but the sound of war can be heard from below them. So many lives were placed on the line to get the magical girls to the tower's heights.

Madoka remained strong for her friends, hoping that they can defeat him together. Mami, who relinquished her leadership to Sayaka, remained calm. Kyoko was eager to give Pryus a spear to the chest, but she knew it won't be that easy. Sayaka's Mark of the Triad was seducing her to fight him alone, but she ignored the wiles. Homura wanted to redeem herself in front of the Quintet.

They stood side-by-side as a team, and they all stare at Pryus with eyes of confidence.

Pryus slouched on this throne with a sword stabbed to the floor. He sat there as if sulking over the halted crusade. But as The Holy Quintet stepped forward to approach him, he gave an unsettling laugh. It's the laugh of an abusive, insane, and senile man. He raised his voice as he continued, and his tone became violent over time. This unstable personality left a discomforting and anxious feeling in some, mostly Madoka.

"You came this far to stop my crusade... are you all so determined to deny yourselves and others my greatest gift? It is you who are the fools if I am killed in this meaningless insurgency. My endgame isn't over — it has just begun. Without me, the Multiverse will never reach order. It will implode back to Nothingness and repeat this madness that you all have made for all eternity. I will never yield to you rebels and your so-called allegations of my wickedness. You don't get it through your thick skulls, do you? Your thinking is wrong, your behavior is abnormal and inhumane, and your goals are foolish to downright meaningless. And I'll see to it that you all die for this defiance. This is life! The reality we all live in! It's the way things are! Dark and cruel!"

Sayaka interrupted this monologue, cutlass at hand. "You're no good guy, Pryus! You're a murderer, a narcissist, a manipulator, and a madman!" Her voice nearly broke, but there was a lot of emotion put into saying that.

Kyoko stood beside her, spear ready. "All those worlds don't give a damn for what you think! And they do not need you! I can't wait to kill you myself!"

Madoka and Homura stood beside them, their soul gems glowed, and they revealed their deity status as Goddesses of Hope and Love respectively. Madoka still remembers how Pryus killed Filia just to steal the Skullheart and he's also responsible for Painwheel's suffering. She was going to fight him to avenge both of them. With that, Madoka set aside anxiety and discomfort, her white wings were spread out.

"What you're doing is wrong!" Madoka accused. "If we can't reason with you, then you leave us with no choice."

"Evil or not, not everyone will never accept the future that you'll create from your endgame," Homura added, "Even if you force them, that paradise will be lost."

Mami stood beside Sayaka and Kyoko, her musket loaded and ready. "And if you insist that we are the antagonist of your heroic tale, you are wrong. You made the choice to declare us as your enemies, based on your beliefs and nothing more. If we justify our actions against you, you will hear none of it and deny our justifications as fallacies. You'll do whatever it takes to be above others, and you'll see to it that they suffer the same way you have."

The Holy Quintet pointed their weapons at Pryus, crying out justice:

"We, the Holy Quintet, shall defeat you!"

Pryus did not like the interruption, but he responded with another laugh that more unsettling than the last. It was becoming disturbing as he got up from the throne and pulled the sword out of the floor. He was stepping closer towards them with an ominous vibe that was so strong in this room that even Holy Quintet can stand their ground. It forced them to step back a bit even when their weapons were drawn for the fight.

"Is this the part where you fight me, the 'Bad Guy'? Killing me won't solve all your problems, it's the biggest contradiction you all have ever made if that's your thinking. You never listen. You never abide. You never reform or repent... you low lifeforms... no, not lifeforms... I'm wrong. You're dreamers! Outcasts! A poor excuse for a living being! All I did, I did to try and help, but you all will kick dirt in my face for this? Those who did so do not deserve life! I am no monster! You all are! And if you spare me or exile me, I will never stop my pursuit for my future! A better future! No words will persuade me! No prison will contain me! No meager children like you all can subdue the fury!"

Crystals grew from all over his body, emitting a strong and terrifying power. Crystals containing artifacts, relics, and objects from other worlds orbited around him. Each crystal merged into his body, and he was invigorated with their power. He then had his arms out, preparing to absorb more power like the Mark of the Triad. That power was coming from the essence of the dead piling up from the war below. It surpasses the pantheons of many universes and the might of any powerful being.

"I am no Lord of this Glorious Crusade, I am the Crusade! All things in the Multiverse will bend to my will for the promised future to come!"

Pryus' armor was tarnished, but now it shines in a holy light that was more terrifying than glorious. All the tainted coloring of his armor change to pure steel and white fabrics. He fashions himself a paragon of paragons in this appearance, an image of false benevolence for others.

This is Pryus, Lord of The Fabric.


	10. Ch27-His Deliverance, Their Perdition

As Pryus kept his arms out, torrential dust of essence immediately flowed from the floor, coming from the battle that was ensuing below. He roared with invigoration, assimilating more power through his Mark of the Triad and concentrating within his body. Time felt slow for him as he took slow steps toward the Holy Quintet, coming towards them as if nothing will stand in his way.

As he's closing in, The Holy Quintet were ready to work together to fight him. To him, they attacked one at a time.

Kyoko charges with her spear towards Pryus. She delivered a thrust, but he moves to the side. She extended her spear and broke it down into pieces connected by a chain and with a chain ball at the blunt side. She was going restrain Pryus, but he passes through the chains like smoke. He then elbowed her back and whacks her head with his shield. He lets her fall to the side.

Sayaka charged next and swings her cutlass downward, and Pryus blocks with his crusader sword, clashing blades. He clashes his sword with Sayaka's every time she took another swing. When their blades clashed one more time, Sayaka left an opening for Pryus to jab his shield at her gut. He then disarmed her of her cutlass and hit her with the blunt end of the sword. He then pushes her aside. He didn't take away her Mark of the Triad.

Mami shoots two rounds from her musket, and they were only able to tear a hole in Pryus' tattered cape. He turned to face her, and she summoned several muskets floating in the air.

"Tiro Volley!" Mam called out, letting all the muskets go off.

All those bullets broke on impact with the armor and shattered into dusty metal fragments. Mami summoned a large cannon despite the yellow static emitting from her soul gem. She was reaching Magica Overload.

"T-Tiro... Finale!" Mami tried to hold back any pain that came from Magica Overload. As fired a massive blast towards Pryus.

As clouds form and disappeared, Pryus continues his advances unscathed. With a simple movement of his arms, he pulled the large cannon and the muskets from Mami's control. Mami was already exhausted to struggle in taking them back. She tried to summon more muskets and flintlock pistols, the static left her in pain.

Pryus has the guns surround her, and he fired all at once with the large cannon firing a finishing move. When she collapsed, her magical girl form was nearly tattered, and her body had a few wounds. Pryus walked up to her and picked her up by the neck. She was whimpering in pain and fear. Pryus silenced her with a headbutt, and he lets go of her to continued the advance.

Madoka and Homura, in the divine forms, had their bows pulled back all the way with a pink arrow and a purple arrow prepared respectively. As they let go, the arrows created a flash, and they flew as a thousand relentless arrows. Pryus, with break-neck speed, deflected them with his shield and cut them down with his crusader sword. To Homura and Madoka, it looked like he was blocking it with a simple raise of his shield.

When the arrows stopped coming, he stomped on foot to the ground. It forced Madoka and Homura back to the ground with gravity. He threw his shield at Madoka like a discus, and it burst into shards that wounded Madoka. He then summoned a crossbow to shoot her down, and the bolt pierced her abdomen before she fell to her knees, screaming in agonizing pain.

Homura saw this and she charged towards Pryus in rage. Pryus turned his crusader sword into a mace and he hits her in the gut. He then started whacking the mace onto her chest, her left arm, and her right shoulder. He then pushed her back, and she stumbled onto her knees. She was covered in a few bruises, and she showed signs of her bones being close to breaking.

Homura carefully got on her two feet, enduring the pain from her wounds. Pryus had a crystal spear prepared and threw it at her once Homura was up. But at the last second, Madoka has come to her senses and she ran as fast as she could to defend Homura.

By the time Madoka stood in front of Homura, arms out in defense and eyes glaring with one of them closed, the spear strikes true. It pierces through both Madoka's Heart and Homura's Heart. As the spear shatter into nothingness, Madoka's and Homura's wounds started spilling blood. The Goddesses were bleeding like mortals. Madoka winced when it pierces her, but she didn't cry or scream this time.

"M-Madoka...?" Homura muttered.

Madoka was breaking heavily.

Sayaka, Kyoko, and Mami were recovering and trying to get up, but halfway, they bore witness to the deaths of deities. And those deities were their friends.

Pryus' Throne soon crumbles into crystals, revealing the path to the final floor. Pryus simply leaves the room and ascends. This final floor was simply outside of the tower.

Sayaka and Kyoko were able to recover, but they had to help Mami up since she was wounded. While Kyoko carried Mami, they hurried over to Madoka and Homura with Sayaka. The two goddesses were lying side by side, and Sayaka tried to heal them but to no avail.

"Madoka, Homura... No..." Sayaka knows she can save them at this point, but she had to try.

Her healing magic didn't work on Madoka and Homura.

"These wounds aren't closing up... It's no use...!" She then sees their bodies start to fade into a dusty essence. She knows Pryus will absorb them. "No... please no... stay with us..."

Despite the blood being lost and their deity status, they were fading slowly as death drew near them. This is what Sayaka feared would happen, and it's just like what happened to Duo.

Homura and Madoka were able to speak, but only for a while. They felt as if they were alone even if Sayaka, Kyoko, and Mami were still present. Homura used the last of her breath to exchange words with Madoka.

"Madoka... You protected me?" Homura asked.

Madoka looked at her and gave a weak smile. "Of course, Homura-chan..." Madoka cough. "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't...?" Madoka coughs again, blood came out.

"Madoka, Homura..." All Sayaka can do is listen.

Homura teared up. "I thought that after all this, we'd still be—"

"Homura-chan, don't say that..." Madoka knows what she was going to say. She shook her head. "It'll be fine."

Then something came to Homura's mind: she needs to tell Madoka before they pass on.

Homura reached her hand for Madoka's hand and she holds it. "Madoka... I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Madoka kept her eyes on Homura's face.

"I've been trying to tell you this for a long time... We are friends Madoka," Homura stated.

"I know that Homura, and so does Sayaka, Kyoko, and Mami." Madoka closed her eyes for a moment, still smiling. "And we still are."

"But I want to confess this," Homura replied, "I don't want to be just friends with you... I want more than that."

Madoka opened her eyes, and her smile left her face. "More?"

"Madoka Kaname...," Homura confesses before fading away completely, "I love you."

Once Homura was no more, all she left was a red ribbon.

Homura's confession shocked Sayaka, Kyoko, and Mami.

_I love you._ Madoka didn't think Homura would confess this to her. She had always thought of her as a friend, but she never expected her to hold these feelings. And despite everything, Madoka couldn't help but return the feeling. She replied to the confession even if Homura is not there anymore.

"Homura-chan..." Madoka is nearly crying, but she kept a smile. "I... I love you too..."

Madoka fades away next, leaving a pink ribbon.

Their dust essence flew to the next floor where Pryus awaits.

* * *

There was no time to mourn, but the remaining Holy Quintet had faces that said otherwise. They needed to carry on, but Mami is wounded. Sayaka evaluated their situation now and she had one choice. She picked up the red ribbon and the pink ribbon and held them as mementos.

"Kyoko, you take Mami back to the lower levels," Sayaka decided, "I'll go in alone."

"Alone? Are you crazy?" Kyoko questioned.

"Kyoko, I think it's best we don't get in the way..." Mami muttered.

"Mami's right, I don't want to risk both of you getting hurt after what Pryus did to Madoka and Homura." Sayaka looked away. Her Mark of the Triad was fluctuating in size.

Kyoko sighed and decided to untie her black ribbon, leaving her red long hair hanging down. She hands it to Sayaka. "Don't die, okay? There's no turning back, hero."

Mami did the same and she hands it to Sayaka. "End this...For all of us."

Sayaka took those ribbons as mementos as well. She nods. "I will end this, right here and right now."

Kyoko soon carries Mami down to the lower levels of the Tower. She had to do it fast so that Black Egret Troops can try and treat Mami's wounds. As they left, Sayaka wasn't alone. Kyukey appears behind her at the pathway to the next floor above.


	11. Ch28-Justice Stands Alone

Sayaka sensed Kyubey's presence and faces him.

"So... where have you been?" Sayaka asked, suspiciously. She already knows the answer.

She changes back from Magical Girl to a normal school girl. She was looking down at Kyubey with a glare. Kyubey was bobbing his tail, still showing that cute cat looks on his face.

"How long have you been siding the him?" Sayaka stood where she was.

"When we arrived in The Fabric, Homura and I ended up straight in the tower," Kyubey explained, "Pryus did something to Homura's memory and alter her identity before letting her go. Pryus' power is unimaginable even for my kind. He provided me a new understanding for not just our universe, but for the entire Multiverse."

Sayaka tilts her head a bit, wanting to question further. Kyubey was obliged to answer.

"What did he tell you?" Sayaka asked.

"He foresaw a future where Homura ascends beyond a witch." Kyubey moves towards Sayaka. "She was going to use my kind to carry the despair of all Magical Girls in a new universe. This will not stand. After all, Magical girls have a role that is still important to my kind, especially Madoka."

"So you sided with him to save your kind?" Sayaka didn't understand how Magical Girls are so important to Kyubey. A flicker in her eyes suddenly sparked memories; those memories induced a headache following a nosebleed. "Wait... not only that... you're using us for..."

"It's the for the good of our universe, Sayaka," Kyubey defended, "And my kind was close to harnessing a power that we discovered from Madoka. Pryus revealed that Homura denied us that opportunity to sustain a universe with such power. Such a shame now both of them are dead. No matter. If Pryus is generous to resurrect them, my kind can not only harness the power of Madoka but also Homura."

"They'll die in vain if I don't stop him... don't think you'll be spared once this is over..." Sayaka warned. She was processing some information from her reawaken memories. "He does not promise anything to the like of you or anyone else allied with him.

Kyubey seems to be aware of Sayaka's nosebleed and headache.

"Having trouble remembering things while in another universe... or maybe another time?" Kyubey asked.

Sayaka wiped the blood off and shook her head, trying to come to her senses. She tried to continue the conversation.

"I guess..." Sayaka had one more question. "All this time you've betrayed us?"

Kyubey closed his eyes. "Incorrect. I am simply choosing to side with him as it is the only logical decision I can make to save my kind. Afterward, my kind shall continue our original goal with Madoka and alternate of Pryus collaborates."

Sayaka's had enough talking with Kyubey now, and she turns the other cheek. All that matters, for now, is facing Pryus. As she ascends to the next floor, it felt like a long staircase. Kyubey followed her.

"You humans are incomprehensibly illogical. Don't you understand Pryus?" Kyubey questioned. 'He surpasses such hindrances."

"After all he has done, I understand him well." Sayaka made no eye contact with Kyubey as she ascended. "He will never promise anyone anything in his future. It's will only granted to those he sees fit.."

* * *

The Final Floor is the open heights of the Tower. The only visible things to see from this platform was the vast ocean of clouds and storms, and the starry, galaxy-covered sky. The stars and constellations are flickering as if their existence was at stake, but then again, there is not that many stars out once the flicker ceased moments later.

Sayaka could gaze at this forever, but she had a knight to kill.

Pryus was still armed with his crusader's sword in his left hand and his crested shield on his right. An iridescent aura enveloped him like plasma, and most of his armor merged with relics that he absorbed earlier. The Skullheart can see seen on his left shoulder.

Pryus levitated Kyubey from the floor and grabed him by the neck.

"Pryus, what are you—?" Kyubey was then crushed, turned into a dusty essence. Pryus absorbed it.

Pryus and Sayaka exchanged looks for a moment. Pryus turns around and sheathed his sword. He looked at the sky, taking slow but calm breaths.

Now it was only Sayaka and Pryus; A Hero of Justice and A Knight of the Grand Crusade. Time slowed for Sayaka all of a sudden, and inside, she reflects on everything that lead to this:

_"So this is it?"_

_This is where it all leads? _

_I started this adventure with Madoka, Kyoko, Mami, and Homura, and friends from other worlds._

_We lost so many in this journey, and gain more allies along the way. And we had our lessons to learn throughout it. I have yet to learn most of mine._

_For me, I found love again... and lost it. I made a close friend and helping him back on his feet. And I've felt a strong connection with not only my friends but those I fought and worked alongside. And I have my mementos to prove it._

_Filia. _

_Carol._

_Parasoul. _

_Peacock and Avery._

_Pit._

_Twilightsparkle. _

_Eren._

_ John._

_ Marta._

_Mitsurugi._

_Jason._

_Madoka._

_Homura._

_Mami._

_Kyoko._

_Jason._

_Duo._

_Everyone._

_I'm happy to have stood side by side with all of you until the end._

_For those we've lost, I'll promise their deaths aren't in vain._

_I will defeat Pryus! _

_For all of you!_

_For our homes, our loved one, and out future!_

As time continues flow normally again, Sayaka took a deep breath and then shouted from the top of her lungs. If Pryus feels like he is above everyone, she must make sure her voice is loud for Pryus to hear.

"Lord Pryus!"


	12. Ch29-Hero of Justice Redeemed

Sayaka clenches her fists. She let her soul gem rest for a bit before she can prepare to fight Pryus. She can feel her soul gem cool down for a bit, and her Mark of the Triad calmed for a while. She looks down, eyes closed.

Pryus narrowed his eye at Sayaka. "I do not understand why a majority of life in the Multiverse has this reaction — an instinct really — to resist an act of kindness while they continue on their ruinous path. People like you are something else for defending such a flawed way of life. You do not listen — you defy. Such negative reactions I keep receiving for things I do that are good. There is no other way but to leave them to their fate, meaning—"

"Shut up," Sayaka muttered.

"What did you say, Miss Miki?" Pryus didn't like being interrupted.

Sayaka then glared at him, eyes brighten up as cyan rather than blue. "I said, SHUT—UP! How long are going to go on, blabbering crap like this? It will never convince me, my friends, every person I met, and anyone else you plan to manipulate. I will not take pity on you! We were all fine until you came to our universes with that pull of bull! And those that fell in line for you or even served your cause are controlled by fear and threats that you have made. Your power and cause don't make you a good guy— You're nothing but a megalomaniac!"

Pryus remained silent for a moment, and he suddenly shifts personality. His voice was ill, elderly, and cruel. He stepped towards Sayaka with an urge to kill.

"We live in a cruel dog-eat-dog world, Sayaka Miki, and only people like me can save myself and others from its doom. Righteous, Volitant, Enlightened, Stable, a Survivor. Things that can easily be gained if it weren't for such abnormal, inhuman behaviors like yours and your friends'. If you can't accept life, and if you cannot change... there's no other choice but to die or be a monster. You've chosen to be a monster."

Sayaka's soul gem glows blue, and water appeared around her like a whirlpool. She changed back into her Magical Girl form.

"So what if the world is such a place? There's still some beauty and good in the world if you just look for it. The only truth about your thinking of life is that you enforce that reality on others to take advantage of them in their weakest form and feed your ego. The only monster I see is you, Pryus!"

Sayaka then took out her cutlass and let the water around her continue to form a whirlpool. It prepared to rise like a simple barrier.

"Vitomir Riley Pryus, I challenge you to a duel!" Sayaka points her cutlass at him. "The victor shall make one wish and they can deliver any punishment to the defeated. We go all out, with everything we have at our disposal and bring it into battle! A victor is declared if their opponent yields or confirmed defeated. Are we clear?"

Pryus could turn this down, seeing no point. Then again, he would love to make an example out of this swordswoman. He chuckles sinisterly. "Very well, I accept. I'll play your foolish little games, but in the end, your duel never mattered when I win."

Pryus summoned a crystal spear and sent it flying at Sayaka. At the same time, Sayaka stabbed herself in the abdomen where her soul gem is; tears came down her cheek.

Then, a large blade blocked the spear attack. A massive mermaid-like entity in a knight's armor appeared behind Sayaka, their tail had gloomy sales, and their cape is somber red. It is a Witch.

_Oktavia Von Seckendorff._

"I see..." Pryus acknowledge. "I must admit I underestimated the powers of a Magical Girl, but it is enough to defeat me? I think not. Who do you think you are?"

"If Madoka is Hope, and if Homura is Love, maybe I can be like them." Sayaka pulled the cutlass out of her abdomen, and the wound healed quickly. "Yet, I cannot be a goddess or their champion, not even a savior. I am who I am — A Hero of Justice!"

Octavia soon merges into Sayaka as a cyan aura. Sayaka closed her eyes, letting the witch's essence flow into her body. In a flash of blue, Sayaka was adorned in a holy appearance opposite to a witch.

On her head is a glimmering gold tiara in the shape of two fortissimo music notes and a crown-like shape that looked like Oktavia's helm. Her entire blue color-schemed plated armor was made to provide her best combat efficiency; it was dazzled in gilded curves, arches, and spirals. She was cloaked in white like that of white sea foal, and it flowed like the current of a stream. Her cutlass is now a sword with the blade as gold as the reflection of the sun, the crossguard, rain-guard, and grip were a gilded sky blue, and the pommel a crystal blue in the shape of her soul gem. She was the perfect mermaid who became a paladin.

Sayaka took a deep breath, and her tiara turns into Oktavia's helm.

Pryus and her spared with a few clashes to see how they swung their sword and how the moved and attacked. Afterward, they got more serious with their battle.

Pryus has shown to be quite aggressive yet cunning with his parry and strikes. Whenever Sayaka misses or takes in minor damages, Pryus always had words to mockingly condescend her. In truth, it was taunting. His offenses were violent with the powers in his possession; swing looked fast, but the damage they deliver is heavy blows. Evading such an attack isn't that easy without taking minimal damage in the process.

Sayaka left herself on the defense, cautious of how she should defeat Pryus. She tried to find as many small openings as she could to deliver the most blows. And if Pryus ends up stunned by an attack, she had to follow up on those attacks with a few combos. She can still perform her usual Magical Girl powers: summon cutlasses for attacks, and summon circles of notes for platforms and support. Her healing factor and regenerative abilities are still active.

And despite Sayaka's despair and the Mark of the Triad, both these weights on her soul have now been strengthening her for this very moment. The Mark of the Triad didn't grow as much while Sayaka was in this enlightened form, but it contributed to letting the adrenaline flow. Yet, Pryus overpowers her in every way, dealing more damage than her no matter how she defends herself.

They clashed blades left and right, up and down, and everywhere else. They jumped around and charged at one another with speed and strength, and the clashes were making strong blasts that seem to be shaking the tower.

Pryus soon found himself an upper hand, disarming her of her cutlass and cutting off her hands to prevent her from wielding her sword. Those severed hands crumbled into dust of essence which Pryus absorbed. Sayaka didn't wail in pain, but she grunted as if she was trying to resist it. He then grabbed her by the neck with one hand and picked her up. He then started to choke her, and it gave off an ominous draining sensation. Sayaka's regeneration is slowing down until it was wasn't healing her at all; Her healing factor is denied.

Sayaka tried to struggle so that she can breathe again but it was no use. Pryus is about to win.

Suddenly, Pryus froze and he stopped choking her; he still had his hand grabbing her neck. Sayaka is able to breathe now, and she looked at him confusingly.

Pryus quickly let go and he stepped back, convulsing in a way that shows that he's being restained by something — or someone. Iridescent aura flows out of Pryus, shaping itself into a mass of individuals that reached out for freedom. The powers that Pryus assimilated was starting to rebel against him somehow. And while he was being restrained, Sayaka's healing factor returned and she was able to regenerate her hands.

Sayaka sighed in relief but still felt the shock from her hands being severed. She felt her Mark of the Triad grow to provide gauntlets to replace the one she lost from the severing. She removed her helmet and watched.

_I guess we've come to an understanding. _Sayaka seems to be talking to her Mark. _If we work together on this, we can defeat him somehow... Those powers are restraining him. And I think I know who to free from Pryus' grasp. _

Pryus soon forced the powers back into his very being with a simple swing of his arms. He was exposed to an attack. A whispers came from one of those powers: The Skullheart.

_Sayaka? _It was Filia's voice. _Save me..._

_Filia?_ Sayaka was surprised, and she had to do something.

Sayaka picked up her golden sword and delivered a swift thrust to Pryus' left shoulder where the Skullheart was embedded. She severed the artifact from his body and batted it away from him, hoping that will do something.

Immediately, the Skullheart drain a cloud of essence from Pryus, and it took form. A skeleton first took shape, then blazing blue flame, flesh and skin, and finally garments. She opened her eyes, revealing blue, and her hair awakened with barbed locks, white eyes, and sharp teeth.

Filia has risen from the dead.

* * *

Pryus was carefully recovering, taking long deep breaths. His sense was faint at the moment, and he was focused on himself. _These powers are mine, and mine alone, _He claimed, _And I've earned them in sweat and blood. No one shall look down on me and they shall respect me!_

While Pryus is recovering, Sayaka and Filia took their time for their reunion.

"Filia!" Sayaka was glad to see her again. "I thought you were dead! How?"

Filia was somewhat weak, but she gave a smile to Sayaka.

"If one doesn't wish on the Skullheart after defeating the past owner, that past owner will reform!" Samson laughed. "I can't believe this knight overlook that fact!"

Sayaka then looked down. "I'm so sorry about Madoka and Carol... but they're..."

Filia shook her head. "I know." She frowned.

"Filia..." Sayaka looked at her.

"I know." Filia teared up a bit.

Soon Sayaka looked at Pryus. "How low can he be just to get what he wants?"

Filia took a deep breath. "I think Pryus did something to the heart... The Skullheart feels pure... it tells me that they can no longer influence destruction..."

"Pure?" Sayaka wondered, looking at her.

Filias soon clenched her fists, wanting to help Sayaka in someway. While she was nothing but power possessed by Pryus, she foresaw him killing Madoka and Homura. She will not forgive Pryus for that. She looked at Sayaka. Sayaka needed more power to defeat Pryus, and teaming up with her won't be enough. But the Skullheart's wish can probably tip the scales somehow. That's when an idea struck Filia. She knew what to do.

"If the Skullheart cannot corrupt, then that means the wish will be granted without consequences," Filia speculated, "Sayaka, let me sacrifice my Skullheart to you."

"What?!" Sayaka founds that crazy. "But I just brought you back!"

"You can't be serious!" Samson objected.

"It's the only way I can help." Blue flame emitted strongly from Filia, as if she was setting herself on fire. "Sayaka, use the wish of the Skullheart. Use it to gain power and defeat Pryus! For Madoka and Carol!"

Sayaka wasn't sure about this, but Filia was already burning away.

"I hope you know what you're doing, kid," Samson commented.

Soon Filia and Samson were no more again, and what's left is the Skullheart. Sayaka grabbed the artifact and looked at it. She then glared at Pryus who was soon gaining posture from his recovery.

She held the artifact towards Pryus, hoping the Skullheart will hear her as she wishes.

Their duel is not over yet.

"Skullheart! Strip Pryus of all the power he has taken from every world he visited! All but his own true powers! And let me possess the powers to defeat him!" Sayaka chanted.

"You will not become the Skullgirl once this wish is granted, but it shall be so." The Skullheart then merged into Sayaka. Beams of light came out of her chest and pierced into Pryus.

"What!?" Pryus fumed before roaring in rage.

He can feel the powers flow from him to Sayaka. Sayaka accepted the powers, and the essence of those power accepted her. They all shared words of encouragement and of support, telling Sayaka to continue fighting on until Pryus is defeated. Sayaka took those words to heart and assured that she will not yield.

Iridescence emitted from Sayaka now. Her Mark of the Triad then suddenly receded, not into specks but into scars. She was free from the Mark of the Triad that Pryus has placed on her back in Mitakihara.

Stripping Pryus of the power now revealed the cruel aura that emitted from him. It was the color of all despair and all corruption, colors inverted. Crystals rose from the floor in the color of the Mark of the Triad, beautiful but ominous. His power was still terrifyingly massive, but Sayaka's new found powers now equal his.

As they continued their duel, Sayaka was able to deliver her fearsome combos with extravagant grace. She can wound him and break any defense that Pryus puts up. And with these new powers, she got all creative with her delivering blows.

Every clash between them continued to shake the tower in some way. Every attack counted fro Sayaka.

And Sayaka finally ending this duel. She sends a bolt towards Pryus. He wasn't able to evade it, and it pierces his chest and a lung. Sayaka then closed in and delivered a diagonal slash to the chest and then sliced one of his calves.

Pryus fell on one knee, and armor nearly crumbles. His helmet has a crack, revealing parts of a human and parts of a rotting crystallized corpse. He had irregular breathing, and black blood spewed from his mouth. He was at the end of the tower platform.

Sayaka looked down at him with her sword over her shoulder.

Pryus looked at her with cruel, blank eyes. "Go on... do it... Kill me, Miss Miki."

Sayaka narrowed her eyes at him and raised her sword up high. She was prepared to decapitate him. However, as she swung down, she stopped at the neck and then moved it away. It did leave a cut, but it wasn't deep.

Sayaka shook her head. "You don't deserve death."

Pryus gave a weak laugh. "I guess I was wrong about you... you... are something else." He was taunting her for not killing him. "I thought you were a Hero of Justice."

"I know I am," Sayaka calmy said, "Now yield."

Pryus carefully got up and grimaced from the wound he was given. He then placed his arms out in a pose like that of a crucified man.

"I... Will not." Pryus closed his eyes, remaining his current pose.

Sayaka was already had enough of Pryus' hubris, so she delivered a kick to the gut. This forced Pryus off the tower where he ends up falling hundreds of stories down to the earth. He ends up plunging into fissures that started to form on the earth below and molten mud erupted from those fissures, forcing the lower parts of the tower and the base to sink.


	13. Ch30-Fufillment

The Tower soon shook violently once Pryus plunged into the fissures of the earth; it shook as if a great wind hit it and broke it in three. The lower parts and the base were consumed by the fissures which turn into a massive sinkhole. The heights of the tower were set in flames. And the middle section of the tower is slowly eroding. But all three were collapsing together into the earth.

Those that were occupying the tower were able to escape it with only a few coming out unscathed. All but one, however, was ascending the tower again to find Sayaka.

The battle outside the Tower was reaching a conclusion.

* * *

Time froze for Sayaka and she was the only one who could move. She won her duel with Pryus, but the rewards were priceless. She didn't need the wish and she didn't need to punish Pryus.

Whirlwinds of cosmic latte and cosmic turquoise came down and landed like lightning. Out of the fading gale were two entities: A beautiful woman clothed in order and peace with wings of light and an average man clothed in chaos and confusion with a flaming crown of gold.

Sayaka looked at them with confusion.

"Congratulations, Miki Sayaka," the woman respected.

"You know my name... who are you?" Sayaka asked.

"I am Harmony. And the man next to me is my brother, Babel." Harmony has her hands together. "We are revealing ourselves to you now that Pryus has been defeated. He wanted to use the cosmic powers of the Multiverse for his own selfish and ambitious goals. In the end, he did too much that denies him a claim to such power. Claiming it by force made him lose his humanity and rotted his heart. He was a bringer of ends."

_Babel and Harmony... _Sayaka recalls Jason mentioning their names before.

"And I defeated him," Sayaka assured, "He won't be a problem for all the worlds out there..."

"And we are here to offer you something for your trouble," Babel spoke, "You shall reign over the Tower and this Universe along with those who fought alongside you, Sayaka."

Sayaka thought about that offer but then thought about Jason's well-being. It was tempting, but she believes he needs this more than her. She shakes her head in refusal.

"I will not accept," Sayaka answered, "But there is another that needs it the most. The man named Jason. He was a former member of the past order that ran this tower. I want him to have this tower back."

Babel and Harmony looked at her for a moment and then at each other. They smile and nod.

"We'll see to it that he bring the Tower and The Fabric back to its former glory," Harmony promised, "Now that your journey is over... you will all return to your homeworlds. You will lose all memory of this place, of this adventure... but you are an exception. The mementos." Harmony noticed them. "Keep them."

Babel nods.

Sayaka then had one more question. "As for Duo?"

Harmony didn't have an answer. Sayaka understood that and nods.

"Farewell, Hero of Justice," Harmony happily concluded.

Soon Babel and Harmony vanish. Sayaka is alone on the tower now.

Sayaka felt her body about to go limp, having exhausted her magic and the powers she used to defeat Pryus. She looked up and closed her eyes. And by her will, she released all those powers, sending them out to the Multiverse above including the Skullheart, Madoka's Hope, and Homura's Love.

Kyoko was able to reach the top of the tower to find Sayaka at the edge. She can see that Sayaka was able to defeat Pryus, and she's proud that she did. She was also amazed by Sayaka's new Knightly look.

"Sayaka?" Kyoko was panting.

Sayaka's eyes were half closed as she noticed Kyoko. _Kyoko..._

Sayaka fell back, falling off the tower.

"Sayaka!" Kyoko reacted. She ran with all her might and jumped off to go after Sayaka.

Once Kyoko got to Sayaka, she held her close. Both of them were falling now. If this is how they were going to die, then they must at least share their feelings. Kyoko closed her eyes.

"Sayaka... It's going to be okay, everything's going to be okay" Kyoko comforted, "I... I love you."

At the last minute, Kyoko realized she has some magic she can use from her soul gem, so she quickly used it to create a parachute. It was able to open up and gently bring them floating down to them ground. Pit and Rainbowdash were able to fly up and bring them down quickly to Parasoul and Hange. Eren, Twilightsparkle, Mitsurugi, John Egbert, and Marta were also present. Mami is being carried by Peacock.

The Veteres Army were already cheering in victory while The Glorious Crusade had their arms up in surrender. The cheers of victory echoed the plains of the battlefield. All the lives lost were not in vain anymore.

Jason looked at the tower which has now fell in complete ruins, sunken into the earth. Smoke and dust rose from the rubble in the form of little crystal fragments, and glowing essence rocketed into the sky like stars. It was the same in other parts of the Fabric, healing scars made by Pryus' power.

"It's over," He declared.

The Order of the Withering Amaranth have served their purpose, and now they can return to their homes, heroes of the Fabric.


	14. Epilogue: And I'm Home

Sayaka finally comes to her senses and awakes.

As she got up, she found herself in a hospital bed. She looked at the window and saw a view of a city: Mitakihara. She checks felt a part of her neck is stiff and it sort of irritated her. There were signs of scars, but it felt like it will go away over time.

She wondered what has happened.

Recollecting her thought, she recalled a journey she had with her friends along with people she thought is from other worlds. Their journey brought them to a vast world ruled by a tyrant who needed to be overthrown, and they succeeded in doing so.

She dismissed them as nothing but a dream.

She noticed there were some items on a nightstand close to her: A cross and a military medal, a medallion with an unusual cross symbol a baseball bat, a crafted gold tiara, a jade magatama, an old-fashioned key pendant, a shirt with a green ghost on it and a DVD disc case titled "Con Air", two flower hair accessories, a unique red mechanical pencil, a pink ribbon, a red, ribbon, a yellow ribbon, and a black ribbon.

With one glance, she was able to recognize who they belong to. They remember that those were mementos she got from that journey.

Among those mementos, she doesn't recognize one of them: a dog tag chain with a dog tag and a letter. The dog tag was inscribed with Sayaka's name on it.

Sayaka took the letter and open it. She read it:

_"Get well soon, and carry on strong. I hope you find that one true love."_

_-A friend. _

Reading that letter left her confused. It couldn't be Madoka, Homura, Kyoko, or Mami that has written this. The handwriting wasn't recognizable either. Who over this friend was, they were a stranger to her, but they sounded kind.

She lays back and looked at the ceiling.

_Maybe it wasn't a dream, _She thought.

* * *

One weekend, after Sayaka was discharged from the hospital, she decided to meet Kyoko to talk. They sat together on a bench, facing a concert hall. They recall having hung out here before. Kyoko recalls Sayaka saying that she used to enjoy the music played here and that even if no music was playing, she imagines it. Sayaka recalled that they danced together here and admitted that it's better than listening to the music.

The two laughed.

Sayaka moved the conversation along, asking if Kyoko had memories of their Adventures. She told Kyoko everything from their visit to the Canopy Kingdom to the Fabric and to the Tower. Kyoko can barely remember that.

"To think we can defeat some crazy lunatic who wanted a make the universe a better place." Kyoko found that silly. "Then again, it would be cool if we did."

"It was a dream after all," Sayaka embarrassingly reminded.

"Of course it was," Kyoko smirked.

Sayaka then wondered about Madoka, Homura, and Mami. She couldn't help that the whole journey was real, and she wanted to know what happened to her friends after that adventure. They were probably fine.

And another question came to Sayaka, if that journey she dreamt was real, and it already over. What now?

Sayaka gets up from the bench. "You know... we should do something together with the others."

"Others?" Kyoko raised an eyebrow.

"Madoka, Homura, and Mami, of course." Sayaka faced her. "We should go on a vacation with the days we still have this summer."

"Well good luck with that." Kyoko got up from the bench to stretch. "Mami is in Asunaro, I have plans to visit someone in Kazamino... as for Madoka and Homura, they're in the United States."

"Oh I see—" Sayaka then heard a familiar voice.

"Sayaka-chan! Kyoko-chan!" Madoka waves to them and ran up to them. "I'm so glad to see you guys again!"

Behind Madoka were Mami and Homura. There was also one more girl with them — a very young girl.

Sayaka is surprised to see them and the girl.

"Madoka... is that...?"

End of Part III

**The End**


End file.
